A Forbbiden Love
by Pharanna
Summary: What happens when two people meet and fall in love, but she finds out that he is a warlock and no one now wants them to be together.
1. Prologue

Prologue

As my flight landed on the runway in Rome I could feel the heat. Of course it was hot, summer was just ending but my life was changing and quickly. On the day that my mom told me that I would be moving to Rome to live with my Aunt, my boyfriend had also just told me that he loved me. Now over 4000 miles I have to keep a long distance relationship. I can trust him though. Can't I? Of course I can. But then again can I even trust myself

I looked out side to see all the old buildings. Then the captain said we could board off. I didn't want to move. I couldn't. I wish I could have taken the next flight back to Washington. I'm 17. I can live on my own. I could quit high school, find a job, and then live on my own. I would be just fine.

I took my first step off the airplane and my foot landed in the hallway off the Rome airport. That one step already changed my life. I didn't know how to speak there language here. I was from a different country. How could my mom move to Australia and leave me to move to Rome. How could my dad leave my mom and then disappear? Why was it like no one wanted to be with me? And my mom, she made me leave my boyfriend. The guy I love and will always love. The guy I will want to spend the rest of my life with.

I stepped into the airport. My Aunt said she would meet me at luggage. But where was that. All the signs where in a different language. Where was I to go? I guess I could follow everybody. So that is exactly what I did. After a long walk, with endless streams of people always passing me, I finally entered the luggage room. I looked franticly around trying to find my Aunt. How was I to remember what she looked like. I was only five the last time I saw her. That was 12 years ago. Would she even recognize me. I thought about yelling out her name. O Aunt Ira where are you. I am here. I was just about to yell that out when all the sudden I herd someone yell " Brenda" from behind me. I turned slowly around to see a stylish young lady. Aunt Ira was only in her late 20's. But see my mom and her are like 15 years apart.

"O Aunt Ira. I was afraid I wouldn't be able to find you. All the signs are in a different language." I said. She headed towards me and grabbed me. Then she hugged me so tight. I thought she would never let go. Then finally she let go. And I could breath.

"I would have recognized that face anywhere. I can't believe you remember me. The last time you saw me you where, what was it, about five?"

"Yeah! 12 years ago. I thought you wouldn't have recognized me."

"Not recognize my own sister's daughter. That would be just horrible." She sighed, "Look at you. You have grown up so much. How old are you now?"

"Seventeen" I replied, looking around for a store. I needed to chew some gum. I went 10 hours with gum. Gum is like my major obsession.

"Oh you are going to be a senior. The best year. Is your mom going to come up to your graduation?"

"Aunt Ira that is like 9 months away. I am sure she will come though" That was the first time I have lied to my Aunt. I knew that she wouldn't come. She would come up with some awful excuse. Already I had lied to my Aunt and I haven't even been here for 5 minutes. This was going to be a great year.

"Well that's good. Well we should get your bags and then head out. I have to get to a big meeting. I was thinking maybe there was somewhere I could drop you off for the afternoon. Then I could come pick you up?"

"Well I have been waiting for a pretty long time to see the Trevi Fountain!"

"Good. I will take you there. It is right on the way to my meeting too. They have many restraints over there. You could grab something to eat. They also have the best clothing stores." Then all the sudden out of the corner of my eye, I saw my bags pass by. I raced after them and this guy about my age picked them up for me.

"These yours?" his soft voice said.

"Yes thank you."

"Have a good day."

"You too." Wow I guess that was a pretty good first conversation.

The taxi pulled up to the side walk and pointed me in the direction of the Trevi Fountain. Then right before I walked away my Aunt told me that she would meet me right here at 5:00. I looked at my watch, which I had turned to this time zone, and it said 12:00. What was I going to do for 5 hours. I mean I am in Rome but there isn't that much to do without walking a million miles.

I took the directions the cab driver told me and ended up at the Trevi fountain. But the my stomach growled. I had to get something to eat. So I continued walking in the same direction to all the café's and restraints. I found a little nice bistro that had sandwiches and a lot more. So I decided to eat there. I ordered a BLT. And ate it quickly, I wanted to get out of there as fast as I could. I needed to find a little store I needed some gum.

I walked out of the bistro and started walking. I knew it was going to be a while. I had my eyes on the ground when just then I bumped into someone. I looked up and saw that it was the guy from the airport with the soft voice. "Sorry."

"That's okay." His soft voice said. I was dazzled. His voice was masculine but then also soft.

"You speak English, wait I should have realized that before." What was I doing. Just rambling on in front of this guy. The last time I did that was when I met Joey, my boyfriend.

"Yeah."

"Then do you think you could help me? I am looking for a little store."

"New here aren't you. Follow me." He started to walk in the same direction I was going. I just stood there. "Aren't you coming?" I quickly ran up to him. I followed him. "I'm Emmit."

" I'm Brenda. Brenda Luu." I said. Well how stupid was that. I just told him my last name. I barley know him. He could be a serial killer for all I know. "I'm seventeen." Whoa why would I say that?

Emmit chuckled. "Me too." I could start to feel all the blood rush to my head. Why did I just say that? We continued to walk. "So are you just visiting here?"

"Actually I now live here. I moved in with my Aunt, because my mom wanted to live on Australia. She really didn't want me coming with her so she made me move in with my Aunt."

"Where's your dad then?"

"Well my dad left my mom when I was 5. Then he disappeared. We haven't seen or heard form him since. My mom wanted to track him down so I could go live with him, but I wouldn't let her. I thought well maybe if she thought that I didn't want to live with my mom I thought she would let me stay in Washington and live by myself so I could stay with everyone there. What about you? You speak perfect English."

"Well when I was 13 my parents decided to move here because of some job offer for the both of them. Every summer I go back to New York and visit all my friends and family. That's why I still know the language well." His voice softened even more. I could tell he was sad just like me that he had to leave America. "But this place is fine. I am sure you will love it. So your going to be a senior then.?"

"Yeah. Are you?"

"Yeah. Well here we are."

I turned to see a little store. "So when can I see you next?" Then I turned around and he was gone. Well how weird. I have already met a weirdo. I walked in and got my gum.

It was 5 and I was right where I was supposed to be. Then my Aunt came in a cab. I hopped in. Then about 15 minutes later we where at her house. It was pretty big. I could tell that Aunt Ira must have had some money. She opened the door and then right there was a big grand hall with a grand staircase. It was beautiful. She walked in and gave me a tour of the house. Then she walked up the stairs, with me following, and she walked down the hall a little and stopped in front of a dark wood door. "This is your room." I opened the door and there was this beautiful room decorated to fit a princess. Maybe this wasn't going to be so bad.

I walked in and laid my luggage on the ground and walked to the window. I looked out and it had the most beautiful view of the wine garden. I went back and hugged my Aunt Ira. "Thank you" I said.

"Well get settled and don't stay up to late. You start school tomorrow."


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Starting Over

I woke up the next morning to the sound of a chirping bird. I looked out the window and discovered a little porch. On the railing of the porch sat a little bird. It's bright blue color amazed me. I would have sat there for hours looking at it but my Aunt the knocked on my door and came in, and with in moments the bright blue colored bird flew away. "Good! You're up. You have to start getting ready for school." My Aunt Ira said. So I stood up and walked over to the wardrobe to pick out an outfit, when I remembered I had all my clothes in my bags still.

"Good morning Aunt Ira. How are you this morning?" I asked trying to soften up a bit. I didn't want to go to school. I didn't even now how to speak the language.

"Good. And you?"

"I'm fine"

"I will let you get ready. When you are ready come downstairs to the kitchen. I cooked you some breakfast."

"Okay" She left the room. I didn't know what to wear today. I wanted to fit in so I didn't look like an outcast. Maybe I would wear one of my regular T-shirts and a pair of shorts. It looked to hot out to wear jeans. So I grabbed one of my blue T-shirts and my denim shorts and slipped on quickly. I grabbed my brush and brushed my hair which was all in knots. Then I headed down the hall and then went down the stairs and went to the kitchen. There on the counter sat a stack of pancakes. I got the plate that sat right by the pancakes. I put about two pancakes on the plate. I quickly devoured them.

"Come on. I will take you to school. I have already called a cab. Here is your backpack. There was a summer reading list but they have changed it for you so you should be okay. Last weekend I went and got you all your books and school supplies." My Aunt said.

"Thank you. But Aunt Ira do I really need to go to school. I mean I just got here. I don't even know the language. Won't everybody be talking in a different language?"

"All the students will, but to each other. This school teaches English, so all the students talk in English. Don't worry. I mean you will have to learn it sometime. But you will not have to learn it for school."

"Okay then. But do I have to go. I would rather go and explore. See everything there is to see. I want to get to know where I now live. Please!"

"No! You must go to school. You can explore this weekend. I can take you shopping so you can get new clothes. Doesn't that sound fun?"

"Yes but…"

"No buts." My Aunt interrupted me. "Come on the taxi is waiting. If we don't leave now you will be late to school." I grabbed my backpack and put it on and ran out the door. I hopped in the taxi and once I slammed the door shut it took off.

"Do I have to take a cab to school everyday?" I asked my Aunt.

"No. But I thought you might want to on your first day so you know where it is. You can walk if you want. But I was thinking this weekend we would go get you a car and you could drive to school."

"Neat!"

The cab stopped moment's later right in front of many 3 story buildings. I got out and headed to the building that said office. I walked in and saw a lady at the first desk. "Hi! I'm Brenda. Do you understand me."

"Of course I do. Everyone here speaks English. You must be the student from America."

"That's me. I was wondering where I go to get my schedule."

"Well we actually have a student that will take you around."

"Hey there." His soft voice hit me. I knew who it was. "I'm here to take the new student around." I sharply turned around to see his face. It was just the same as it was yesterday. "This must be the new student. Hi Brenda." I smiled

"You two already know each other. This is great." The lady at the front desk said.

"Hi." I stumbled over saying that. Wait, I have a boyfriend. Why am I stumbling over my words.

"It's great to see you again." Emmit's soft voice said.

"Now Emmit remember to take her to get her schedule. Then show her to her first class. You are dismissed 2 minutes early from all of your classes to show her to her next class."

"Okay." He turned to me and I smiled. "Let's go. This is going to be a big day." We both walked out of the office. I just stared at him. "I can't believe you are going to this school. You will love it here." I shook my head in agreement. "Your not saying much. Go ahead and talk please."

"Ummm. Well I didn't think I would see you again. After you took me to the store…" Stop rambling Brenda, "you kind of disappeared."

"Oh sorry about that. Something came up." You could defiantly find comfort in his voice.

"That's okay!" We stopped at a table.

"Your name please." A teachers voice said.

"Emmit Varden." Varden? Hmmm. I guess it is okay. The teacher handed him a paper. I looked at it and it listed all his classes.

"How about you miss?" the teacher said.

"Brenda Luu" I said with a proud voice. Wait. Why am I trying to show off. The teacher handed me my piece of paper. Then Emmit took it right out of my hands. "Hey!"

"I have to see where your first class is. Do you not want me to take you?"

"Well you didn't need to grab it out of my hand. Gosh." He looked at me and then chuckled.

"Okay this way." He started walking in the direction of one of the buildings. As we walked many people said hi to Emmit, but he never introduced me to one of them. How was I supposed to make friends. He opened one of the doors for me and I walked in. Then he walked up the stairs. Then he took a right and lead me down this long hall. I thought it would never end. Then he stopped at the last door down the hall. What a walk I thought to myself. "Here you go. This is your first class. Chemistry."

"Thank You." I looked at him and smiled. This was going to be an okay day. I walked in and handed the teacher a slip that said I was new and from America. He pointed to a desk and told me to sit there.

Emmit walked back up to me. "See you in an hour Brenda Luu." Then he left.

One of the girls walked up to me from the front of the room. She sat in the desk right next to mine. "Hi I'm Emily. You must be new here." She held out her hand for me to shake it.

"I'm Brenda. Yeah I am new here. I am from Washington." I said as she continued to look at me.

"Oh. You're the girl from America. I saw you talking to Emmit."

"Yeah he is showing me around."

"Well aren't you lucky."

"What do you mean?"

"Well come on you have to admit that he is like the hottest guy here."

"Well I don't know. I haven't really met anyone else here. Except for you." I was starting to get nervous.

She got up. "Well it was nice to meet you Brenda." She walked away before I could say anything else. Seconds later class started.

The teacher dismissed us. I walked out the door and just like Emmit said he was there. You could tell he was ready to take me to my next class. He looked at the schedule in my hand and then at me. I handed him the schedule. Then he walked all the way down the hall way again and went up the stair to the other level. And just like I had earlier, I continued to follow him.

On the walls of the stair case were posters advertising something. I stopped to take a look at them. Then Emmit stopped to. "Oh don't even bother looking at those." The posters advertised some kind of dance.

"Why?" I prompted

"Oh cause maybe they are stupid. The last time I went to a dance was in the 9th grade and that was homecoming. Just like this one." He answered

"You didn't even go to your prom?"

"Nope. Did you?"

"Of course. The prom is like the best dance ever."

"Well then you can go."

"I don't think I will. I don't like to go to dances alone. It feels very weird because everyone else has a date. You know."

"That is why I stopped going to them. No one here is worth asking."

"I bet you could get a date."

"What?" he asked. He was all confused. This was going to be an awkward conversation.

"Well. I mean…" I was in for it now. "Well one of the girls in my first period class said she liked you."

"Oh really. Who?"

"Ummm. I think her name was Emily."

"Emily Vince?"

"I think so. She didn't tell me her last name."

"It probably was her. Come on we need to go to you next class." Thank god that conversation was over. He walked all the way up the stairs. Then he took a left down another long hall. This time my class was the first door down the never ending hall. "Here you go."

"Thank you." I walked back up to the teacher and the same process happened again. I was given a seat and I sat there well the teacher talked on and on about stuff that was going to happen in his class through the year. Then another hour passed by and Emmit came and got me and took me to my next class where the same thing happened. Except when he said I will be back to take you to your next class he said "I will be back to take you to lunch."

After he said lunch I started worrying. Where was I going to sit? Was Emmit going to let me sit by him? The last time I had started in a new school there was no lunch. I always knew who I was going to sit by and where I was going to sit. But now I am in a new school in a new country. Everybody is going to be speaking in a different language. Now this was a situation to worry about.

Then all the sudden the teacher called my name and told me to stand up. She was actually introducing me to the class. My last two teachers didn't do that. It kind of embarrassed me. Then she went on and on about how I was new and I was from America. The finally she stopped and I was able to sit back down. Then she continued on about what was going to happen this year.

I started watching the clock intensely. I was waiting for the next hour role by fast. I wanted to go to lunch. I was now kind of anxious. I wanted to know who I was going to sit by. I wanted to know where I was going to sit. Then soon enough the teacher dismissed us to lunch. I walked out the door with butterflies in my stomach. Once I was out of the class I had spotted Emmit coming up the stairs. I walked to him casually trying not to seem anxious. "Hi!" I said. You could hear the excitement in my voice.

"Okay. Hi" Emmit's soft voice said "You ready to go to lunch?"

"Yeah!" I was trying not to sound anxious and excited but I couldn't help it.

"Well follow me. I will take you to the lunch room." Then he walked back down the stairs and I followed him, this time right by his side.

"So, who do you sit with at lunch. You must sit with a lot of people, because all those people this morning where saying hi to you." I asked a little nervous.

"I usually sit by myself out in the courtyard on the grass. I like silence during lunch. You could go sit with Emily today."

"I guess I could." I said disappointed. "Don't you want some could company. I mean I know you the best out of anyone else here."

"Nah. It is okay. You can sit with Emily. You guys can talk about girl stuff." Then he chuckled, but I didn't. "Tough crowd."

"Well you know I can sit with you. I mean only if you want me too." I was starting to sound desperate.

"Fine." We entered the lunch room. "Go ahead and get what you want."

"Okay" I got a little sandwich and a bottle of water. Then I paid. Well I was paying I heard this voice behind me.

"You want to sit with us?" I turned around to see Emily. The I looked a Emmit.

"Go ahead." Emmit said in a calm voice.

"Well actually I was going to sit with Emmit since he has to show me to my next class. I will sit with you tomorrow." I said trying not to sound to mean.

"Well I could show you to your next class." Emily replied

"Yeah Brenda. She could show you to your next class. I could have a little break." Emmit shot back at me.

"Well Emmit was the one who was told to show me around. I will sit by you guys tomorrow." I couldn't loose the chance to sit with Emmit. I wanted to get to know him. I wanted one friend here. What else was I supposed to do?

"Well okay Brenda. You can sit with us tomorrow. Bye" Emily walked to a table where she started to talk to her friends.

"Why did you do that. You should have sat with them. You could get to know them. You could have met more people." Emmit snapped at me.

"Well I wanted to sit next to you. Is that okay?" I fought back but in a sorry voice.

"Fine. Follow me." He lead me out the double doors and out into the courtyard where a couple other groups sat in the grass and talked. He sat right under a tree.

"Well this is a nice place to sit. Do you sit here everyday." I was trying to make conversation.

"Yeah." Apparently trying to bring up a conversation was going to be harder then I thought.

"What is your problem." I finally snapped. " I mean here I am trying to be nice to you and you are just ignoring me. You barley have talked to me at all. Do you have a problem. I mean you must cause you don't talk to anyone."

"Well…" Emmit said in a quite voice.

"No let me finish." I interrupted. "I mean everyone must have said hi to you this morning. Then you sit at lunch all by yourself."

"Brenda…"

"Let me finish Emmit." My voice started to get louder. "Then this morning you were all like 'oh I don't go to the dances they are stupid and I don't like to go alone. Just none of the girls are worth asking.' What was that all about."

"Brenda will you go to the dance with me?"

"What? Where did that come from?"

"Will you go to the dance with me tonight? It is a simple question."

What was I going to say. First, I have this boyfriend, that he still doesn't know about, in Washington. Second, I kind of like him, but I have a boyfriend. "Yes!" Oh gosh where did that come from.

"Okay I will pick you up at 5. We can get an early dinner and then go to the dance after."

"Okay." I was stunned. I stunned myself. What was I going to do. Go to the dance and then tell him that I have a boyfriend. Oh well that's a great plan. I can't do that. Wait he said that there was never a girl worth asking. Oh god, what have I gotten myself into. For the rest of lunch we sat without talking.

About 5 minutes before lunch was done, my cell phone started ringing. Wait I don't have a call phone. "That's your cell phone it is coming from your backpack." I opened my backpack and there it was a cell phone. I answered it.

"Hello"

"Hi Brenda." It was my Aunt Ira.

"Aunt Ira when did I get a cell phone?"

"O when I bought you one. Anyways do you think you could walk home after school?"

"I guess I could."

"So you remember where the house is and everything?"

"Yeah." I lied. I wasn't paying attention in the cab but I am sure I can find it.

"Great" I should be home by dinner."

"Well actually Aunt Ira I was going to go to the dance with a friend. We are going out to dinner at 5."

"Okay. So I will see you when you get home. I have to go love you."

"Love you too. Bye."

"Bye." I hung up the phone and put it back in my backpack.

"That must have been your Aunt." Emmit's soft voice said

"Yeah. I need to walk home today. Except I have no idea where that is." I answered.

"I know where that is. I will take you home."

"You sure. I bet I can figure it out. I mean you are going to just pick me up later for the dance. "

"Don't worry about it. I will get you from your last class."

"Thank you."

After lunch he took me to my next class and the next class after that till the day was over. The same thing happened with every teacher. I gave the teacher my slip. He or She pointed me to my desk. The they talked about what was going to go on through the year in his or her class.

It was the last class of the day. I was so anxious for it to end. I wanted to get home. That way I could get ready for the dance. All I did was stare at the clock. If I started listening to the teacher it was like he was talking in a different language. Maybe that's cause I am in French class.

It was like the second hand on the clock took a minute to move. And every time it moved I would get a little more anxious. It was killing me. Time was slowly and painfully killing me. I couldn't deal with it anymore. Then all the sudden the person behind me tapped me on the shoulder and passed me a note.

On the front it said my name. I opened it up and looked directly at the bottom. It was signed from Emily. I looked around the room confused. I didn't know I had this class with her. Then I looked to the other side of the room. There she was, clear across the room. She was looking straight at me, smiling. It was like she had the most perfect smile. Her teeth were so white but not white enough to blind people. Her pretty, curly, red hair blew in the breeze from the window. I was beginning to wonder why Emmit didn't like her. She was beautiful, kind, and smart, or from what I knew about her already. We all knew that she liked Emmit. I opened the letter.

Dear Brenda,

I heard that Emmit was taking you to the dance. You are so lucky. And look it is already your first day. Have a great time. I will so see you there.

Love,

Emily

Okay well that was a little weird. I thought maybe she would be mad or something seeing as how she likes him. I folded the note back up and slid it in my pocket. Then again the person behind me tapped my shoulder. I turned around and she handed me another note. Again it said my name on it. I opened it up and looked at the bottom of the letter. Then name was one I did not recognize. It was from a girl named Lory. I looked around the room for someone who would be starring at me.

Then I saw her. It had to be her. She had long blonde hair. She had the deepest blue eyes I have ever seen. Her face was perfect. She was as beautiful as Emily was. Then she waved at me and gave me an evil look. I looked away and opened the letter.

Brenda,

I would have liked to be your friend, but once I saw you hanging out with Emmit I knew you were bad news. You need to stay away from him. He's mine and no one else's. I don't like to share.

Lory

This shocked me. I had no idea what she was talking about. I am only going to the dance with Emmit. I turned to Lory to see what she was doing now. She was still glaring at me intensely. Great. This is my first day of school and I have already made an enemy. I didn't mean to. Great was I in trouble now. I just wanted to stay in this class where she couldn't hurt me. Luckily Emmit would be just out that door waiting to take me home. I knew I was safe in this class. I turned to the clock and it was 5 minutes till school ends. I was desperately hoping that the clock would go so slow just like it had before. But then the second hand went as fast as my heart beat which was pretty fast. Every time the second hand moved I would get even more scared. Just about 50 minutes ago it would make me more anxious, and it was so slow. I wanted to stop time there and then. But then seconds later the bell rang and we where dismissed. I got up so fast and ran to the door.

When I got out the door, Emmit wasn't there. I needed to run. I ran to the stairs and ran down them so fast. Then there at the double doors to the exit of this building, he stood there. The sun had glistened on is perfect tan skin. His bright green eyes looked directly at my dark brown eyes. His perfect hair was the lightest brown, but not yet blonde, I have ever seen. He was beautiful. He should be in a museum, in an exhibit that has glass all around him. And there should be a little do not touch sig.

Oh god what was I doing. I need to tell him I have a boyfriend. I should tell him. I will tell him on the ride home.

I ran down to him so he could save me from the danger that was following me. I was one foot away from him now and all I wanted to do was hug him. Tell him that I was in danger. Some girl had gotten made at me cause I am going to thee dance with you. The last time I have ever felt like this was when I fell in love with Joey, my boyfriend. Oh god. This is not good. I can't fall in love with someone else. I am supposed to be with Joey. This is not good. What am I doing?

"Are you ready." His soft yet relaxing voice said. All I wanted to do was get out of here. I wanted to leave and never come back. I wanted to be with him. But I can't I have a boyfriend. Why can't I control myself.

"Yes I am ready. Can we leave like now." I said. You could tell I was scared.

"Well actually I have to get some books from my locker."

I grabbed his hand. "Please don't go back up there. Please!"

"Are you okay Brenda? Is something wrong?"

"I will tell you in the car please."

He looked at me for a moment. Then I looked up to see Lory heading my way. "Okay!" I grabbed his hand and ran out of the building and in to the parking lot. "Here is my ride." I looked at it. It was a little Vespa. It was so cute and so blue. I go the extra helmet and jumped on. Then moments later we took off. It felt good riding on the vespa. I felt free. I felt like nothing could harm me, not even Lory.

Oh god what was she going to think when Emmit and I come to the dance tonight. Maybe we shouldn't go. But I can't do that to him. I wanted to go. I needed to go. After everything I have been through I deserve a night out. We can just avoid her. Wait would she even be going to the dance. I mean people don't go to dances alone anymore like we did in middle school. I don't think she would go with anyone else if she thought Emmit was hers.

About 5 minutes later we stopped right in front of my Aunt's house. I hopped off and gave him my helmet. I started to walk off when his soft voice said, "Hey! Where are you going? You have something to tell me."

I turned back around look at his bright green eyes. Then his green eyes looked right at mine, something I was not prepared for. "I was in French class when this girl Lory passed me a note."

"Oh god. Not more about Lory! I am so sick of her."

"Well anyways the not said…" I pulled the not out of my pocket and slowly unfolded it. "Brenda, I would have liked to be your friend, but once I saw you hanging around Emmit I knew you weren't good news. You need to stay away from him. He's mine and no one else's. I don't like to share. Lory."

Emmit got off of his bike an walked towards me. "Hey! You think she is going to hurt you because you are hanging around me?"

"Well yeah. You should have seen the look on her face. She was so mad at me. Then once the bell rang she started to come over to me."

"Listen. I wouldn't let anyone hurt you. I am so definitely not hers. Okay?"

"Okay. Well I guess I better start getting ready. I will se you at 5." I smiled. Then turned around and started walking towards the front door.

"Brenda!" his soft voice yelled after me. Then I turned around. Emmit ran up to me. And then smiled at me. "I will see you at 5." Then he kissed my cheek, then left. Oh crap. I am in a lot if trouble. I do have a boyfriend. Why can't I seem to tell him? This isn't going to be good.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Homecoming Dance

I entered the house and laid my keys on the table right by the door. I ran directly up to my room. I opened the door and it slammed against the wall. I went directly to my luggage. I opened it up. Wait I didn't have anything formal. I need to go get something. But how? I don't have any money. Wait yes I do. I have the 200 my mom gave me and had conveniently turned it in to the money I can use in Rome.

I headed downstairs to the phone. On the bulletin board right by the phone was the number of a taxi service. Quickly I dialed the number and ordered a taxi to come and pick me up. !0 minutes later a horn had honked from the drive way. I looked out the window to see the taxi. I ran to the door and grabbed my keys. I walked out and quickly locked the doors.

I jumped in the cab and told him to go the Trevi Fountain. With in moments we where there. I asked the cab driver to meet me here in a hour. I jumped out and ran towards the little store that was right by the bistro I ate at yesterday.

I stopped right in front of the bistro and look around for the little shop. It was across the street. I waited till no cars where coming and then I ran across the street. I walked in to the shop acting all calm when inside I am a nervous wreck. I went strait to the formal area. I saw a blue gown floor length that had little diamonds all over it. Too fancy. I need something less formal.

A sales lady came up to me. "Can I help you find something?"

"I am looking for a nice formal dress to go to a homecoming dance. I don't want it to be floor length though." I replied. I looked at my watch. I had 40 more minutes.

"Do you have a budget?" her calming voice asked.

"200"

"Okay well follow me." She headed over to the nest wrack and picked something out. She showed it to me. It was perfect. It was only knee length which was good. It was a beautiful shape of blue and green. It had little diamonds down along the V-neck. I wanted it so bad.

"I will take it. But I should try it on first." She handed me the dress and pointed in the direction of the dressing room. With calm paces I walked over to the dressing room. In seconds I had it on. It was lovely. I got out of the dress and put my clothes back on. I headed to the check out stand.

She wrong it up for me. "175 please." I handed her my money and got my change. I ran out of there. I looked at my watch. I had 20 minutes. I don't know what to do. I walked back to the Trevi Fountain. I would wait for my taxi there. Then out of the corner of my eye, I saw this guy holding a broom. Okay that is just weird. Then my taxi pulled up and I jumped in.

I opened the front door and there he stood. His skin glowing in the sun. His green eyes staring at me intensely. His hair combed perfectly to look like he was a prince about to take his beloved princes out. "You look beautiful tonight, Brenda." His soft voice went through my ears. I felt a little chill.

"So do you!" So do you? What was that. That was not a good thing to say. I should of said you look very handsome tonight. Then I looked behind him and there was a little blue convertible. Where did his little blue Vespa go? He put his hand out to help me down the steps. My hand had touched his after all this time we had spent with each other today. His hand was so soft just like his voice. Then all the sudden his hand shocked me like literally. "Ouch!" I removed my hand from his quickly.

"Sorry!" he had a sad look on his face. I was afraid to say anything else. I didn't want to hurt his feelings. We continued to walk down the steps. When we reached the car he ran in front of me and opened the door. I gently walked in. He ran to the other side and got in. He started the car and we took off.

"So where are we going for dinner?" I thought I would ask to start up a conversation. Anything to get away from the awkward shock between our hands back there on the steps of my Aunt's house.

"Well I thought I would take you somewhere nice. It is a surprise." He kept driving with his eyes on the road. Once and a while he would take a quick glance at me. I noticed that we where heading out of town. Then the car started going up all these hills.

"Okay. Please tell me where we are going!" I prompted.

"You are just going to have to wait."

"If you don't tell me right now then I am going to jump out of this care!" I was starting to get scared.

"Don't worry Brenda. I would never do anything to hurt you. Just trust me."

"The last person I ever trusted was my mom. Now look where that got me. She is now in Australia and I am here in Rome."

"She must have had to have some good reason to send you here." He sighed. "I mean no parent would never abandon there kid."

"Listen. She never gave me a number to call her. I have no address to reach her at. I have nothing. It is like she disappeared just like my father."

"Doesn't she have a call phone you could call?"

"Tried. It said it was disconnected. I tired to trace her phone but it ended up tracing to my old house. There is no way to reach her."

"Well you will see her at your graduation. Right?"

"Knowing my mom she won't come. She will come up with some good excuse and then she will send me money to make up for it, out what she thinks will make up for it."

"I am sorry." The car stopped. In front of us was a little grassy park on a little cliff. "Come on. Let's eat." He went to the back of the car and opened the trunk. He pulled out a little picnic basket.

"We are having a picnic? Here?" I said amazed.

"Yep" He came back around and opened the door for me. "I would offer you my hand, but I am afraid of shocking you again."

"Don't worry about it." I got out of the car. He went over to the grassy area and laid a blanket down. I followed. I took of my shoes and sat on the blanket. Emmit started to spread out all of the food. "Did you cook this?"

"Are you kidding me. I can't even make Mac & Cheese." We both chuckled. "The cook at my house made it."

"It looks amazing." I turned and looked at the view. I was amazed. It was so beautiful. "I can't believe this view. You can see almost all of Rome from up here. How did you find this spot?"

"Oh I found it when I was driving around one day." He came and sat down right at my side. I picked up one of the sandwiches and slowly started eating it. He did the same thing.

"So back in the car I told you a little about my parents. Tell me about your parents."

"Oh you don't want to hear about that." You could tell he struggled with his words. I shook my head. "Okay then. When I was 13 my parents had decided to move here to get new jobs. My dad was offered a job at the best firm here, he's a lawyer. And my mom had always wanted to live in Rome. She thought that it would be a good place that could inspire her. She wanted to become a fashion designer. In America her clothes weren't doing so good. Once we moved here her business went through the roof. Now all her clothes are in stores everywhere. Like that dress you are wearing, she designed that. I only knew that because that was one of her top 5 favorite's so she hung the layout of it on out fridge." I started to blush. "So what was life like back in Washington?"

Oh what am I going to say? It was great. I had many friends and a boyfriend that am totally completely in love with but then I think I might have fallen for you. And now I am torn over it. I don't know what to do. "Well I had many friends there. I was so looking forward to graduating there and going to the University of Washington. Then I was going to live there and work there in till I die. But then my mom had different plans. I'll tell you the truth. The second my flight had landed I was seriously think of staying on the plane and going back to Washington. I miss it so much, but so far Roma has made a good impression on me."

"Well that is very good then."

"Well what about you? I mean why do you keep going back to New York every summer?"

"Well I have a lot of family there." I grabbed a grape and slipped it into my mouth well he continued to talk. "I also have a lot of friends that miss to. For about half the summer I spend time with all my family down there. Then for the other half I spend with all my friends. It was like I never left. They introduce me to all of there girlfriends. We talk about things we used to talk about when we where younger. But everyday I go to school and it just is never the same without them."

"You must really miss them."

"Right at this second I don't" I looked at him strangely. "Because I am with you." Then he smiled at me. I picked another grape off the vine and slipped it in to my mouth.

"Is that why you sit by your self at lunch? Because you miss them and you don't want to sit with other people cause then it will fell like you have replaced that?"

"I guess that is part of the reason. But the other part I guess is the silence. I can read a good book if I want to. I could do some of my homework so I can read at home. Or now in this case to spend time with you." He turned and smiled at me. " I like the silence the most, but I really didn't get that at today's lunch. I got a teenage girl yelling at me and a hundred eyes staring at me."

"Listen I didn't meant to yell at you. I kind of just blew up. I mean I wanted to get to know you. Get to know who you are. And it seemed every time I tried to bring up a conversation you would end it so quickly. Really! I am truly sorry." I tried to seem apologetic.

"It's okay. I wanted to talk to you but I didn't know what to say. I should have said something I guess."

"No! It's okay. I really shouldn't have blown up. I mean I had just met you. And it was my first day starting school in a different country. I don't think I made a good impression on everybody, especially the Lory girl. You know she is going to most likely be at the dance?"

"Yeah so. I'm with you and nothing could ever change that." His soft voice said then I noticed are two hands where inching to each others. In seconds his soft hand was on top of my hand. We stared out at the view for a while. When all the sudden it started to rain.

"Oh crap!" Emmit jumped up and started packing all the food. I grabbed my shoes as he grabbed the blanket. He took out his keys and the top of the car started to role up. He ran to the back of the blue convertible and put our little picnic in the trunk. Then he headed back for me and I was staring at the view. He came up to me and told me we should go.

I ran back to the car. When I was feet away from the door a cold, soft hand grabbed my arm. I turned around. Then Emmit kissed me. Just like in those old movies. I kissed him back. I never wanted that kiss to end. Then he pulled away and opened the car door for me and I hopped in. Then he ran around to the other side and got in and then he kissed me again. And seconds later he pulled away and started the car.

I looked out the window of Emmit's car, and I saw that is wasn't raining anymore. The car stopped in the school parking lot. Emmit appeared on my side of the car. He opened the door for me and took my hand. We weren't afraid to shock each other. I was proud to enter the dance with him. I looked at him and he had a huge smile on his face. I looked over to scan the room. As far as I could see Lory wasn't here yet.

Out of the corner of my mind I could see Emily coming up to me. "Hey there Brenda. Look at you. Your soaked." Emily's voice started to sound panicked like she was my new best friend and I was in the hospital.

"Hey there Emily. Yeah I know I am soaked. Emmit and I kind of got caught in the rain." Emmit and I looked at each other.

"Do you think I can borrow her for one second, Emmit?"

"Sure! Go ahead."

Emily grabbed my arm and ran me off to somewhere. She took me to the girls bathroom. She opened up her purse and took out her brush. I backed up slowly. "What are you going to do with that?" I asked Emily.

"I am just going to fix your hair. I mean if you don't brush it, it is going to she a frizzy and curly. Trust me." She came over to me and brushed my hair. Then she parted it and brushed it all over again. Then she took a little can out of her purse. She sprayed the contents all over my hair. It was hair spray. "There you go. Good as new."

"You know I appreciate it but you know Emmit is just a wet as I am."

"Yeah well, he has short hair where you have lovely long black hair." I could see her point now. She was right if I didn't brush it right after it got wet then it would become a bush of hair with lots of knots and curls. I looked at myself in the mirror. I guess I looked okay. I wouldn't have worry about my hair.

"Thank you so much Emily." One she saw the smile on my face she came right over and gave me a hug.

After she was done hugging me she said, "What are friends for?" Friends? We are friends? I guess I made more then one friend today. But then again I also did make an enemy. Speaking of her, she could be out there right now. I better go.

"Well I better be getting back to Emmit now. Thank you Emily."

"Have fun" I waked out of the restroom and looked for Emmit. Once I saw him I saw that Lory was standing next to him talking to him. I could be a chicken and run away or I could go up there and tell her to back off.

Without thinking I started walking over to Emmit and Lory. "Emmit is everything okay?" I said. He looked at me wide eyed. I think he was just amazed as I was.

"Yeah. I am fine sweetie." I wanted to laugh so hard when he said that. But it was not the best timing. I walked closer to him and he put his arm around my waist and kissed the top of my head.

"You two are together?" Lory asked she looked like she was about to cry.

"Yes we are. Do you have a problem with that?" Emmit tried to make her go away but he couldn't be mean.

"No!" Then after she said that she left to go talk to her friends and tell her the latest news.

"Wow that was brave of you. I thought you where scared of her?" Emmit asked.

"I am just as surprised as you are. I saw her standing over by you talking to you and I thought of what to do. I was going to run away and be a whole chicken about her. But when I went to run I ended up walking over here. Then I said that." He looked at me and kissed the top of my head again. It's not like he wasn't tall enough. I just wanted to hold him in my arms. I wanted to feel his arms wrapped around me so tight like he wouldn't let go. Instead I backed away.

I really had a bad case on my hands. I now have to choose between Emmit and Joey. And right now I choose Emmit. But how was I going to break up with Joey. I didn't want to do it over the phone. But then again I didn't have enough money to buy a plain ticket back to Washington. I could ask my Aunt for the money but then I would have to tell her everything. I would have to tell her that I had a boyfriend back in Washington and that I had fallen for someone else. I would have to explain to her that I couldn't do it over the phone. He deserved so much better.

I was stuck. I have no idea what to do. I mean here right in front of me I have this great guy. Who sounds like he already likes me. And I think that kiss earlier this evening proved it. And it proved that I likes him too. What am I supposed to do? I also have this great guy back in Washington who loves me and who I love too. I got it I will wait till he calls me and then I will break-up with him. Yeah that will work.

"Do you want to dance?" Emmit's hand was right in front of me waiting to grab it a dance with him.

"Yes!" I took his hand and went out to the dance floor. The song had just ended and now it was a slow song. Emmit pulled me closer to him. I laid my head on hi shoulder. I never want this dance to ever end. Every song after that seemed to be a slow song. We danced together for the rest of the night.

The dance was over now. We walked together hand in hand to his little convertible. He went in front of me again to open the door for me again. I loved it when he did that. He ran to the other side to get in. He started the car. I was speechless the whole ride home. He never said a thing. That was like the best dance I have ever been to. Sadly, the little blue car drove up in to the drive way to my Aunt's home. He got out and ran to the other side of to open my door. He gave me his hand. We walked slowly up to the door.

"I had a great time. Thank you so much Emmit for the picnic. It was all great including the rain," I said disappointed that the night had to end.

"I had a great time too." He leaned in and kiss me again. I kissed him right back. This kiss seemed to last longer then the other two. That made me happy. I finally pulled away. I need to get some rest. I know tomorrows a weekend and everything but I do like to sleep. "Goodnight!" His soft voice said even softer.

"Goodnight!" I kissed him one last time and then walked in back in to my Aunt's house. I ran to the living room window and watched him leave till I couldn't see the little blue car anymore. What was I thinking kissing him? This was not good. I needed to come up with a plan. A plan that would get me closer to Emmit, but further away from Joey.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

You're a What?

I was anxious to go to school when I woke up. The alarm went right off and I instantly jumped out of bed. I went through all my clothes that were still in my bags. I picked out a short sleeve T-shit that was brown. Then I ran to my porch door and went outside. It was fairly hot out. I ran right back to my luggage and got out my light brown shorts.

My brush was sitting right on the night stand. I ran over and picked it up and brushed my hair so it looked nice. Then I ran downstairs were my Aunt had pancakes sitting on the counter. "Good morning Aunt Ira." I skipped over to the cabinets to get a plate.

"Good morning Brenda. Why so chipper?" She looked at me oddly.

"I guess I just woke up on the right side of the bed." I smiled at my and we both chuckled. I got 2 pancakes on my plate and quickly devoured them. Then I heard a honk from a car out on the driveway. I ran to the window and looked out. It was Emmit in his convertible. I didn't know that he was coming to pick me up. I ran back and ate the last bite of my pancake. "That's my ride."

"Your ride? Who is taking you to school?" my Aunt seemed a little protective.

"Emmit!"

"You mean the Varden's son?"

"Yeah!"

"Okay well I guess it is okay. I am not going to be home till late tonight, so there is dinner in the fridge."

"Thank you Aunt Ira." I ran over to her and kissed her on the cheek. "I will se you later." I ran out the door to see Emmit in his convertible. I smiled and then ran to the car. I hopped in. "Good morning." I went over and kissed him.

"Good morning to you too." Emmit's soft voice said dazed.

"I didn't know you were picking me up to go to school." I prompted.

"Yeah. I thought I would surprise you."

"And surprise me you did." The he started the car and we took off to school.

I got out of the car to see people surrounding the school buildings just talking with there friends. It looked like it was one of those college campuses that you see on TV shows. Emmit got out of his car really fast and ran to me on the other side. He took my backpack and held my hand. This felt very awkward. I wasn't expecting him to do that. We walked to the building that my first class was held in. Everyone was staring at us.

I looked over to my left to see a distant figure glaring at me. Sure enough it was Lory. I can't believe that she just can't get over this. I mean we are just going out, it is never like they went out. She must think that she gets everything she wants. Oh my gosh she is heading over to me right now. I poked Emmit in the arm and signaled, using my head, over to Lory coming straight for us. Once he saw her he started to walk faster. The last thing him and I needed was to be bickered at by Lory.

Soon we walked through the doors of the building. I looked behind me to check if Lory was still coming. She wasn't! I love this building. That's weird cause yesterday I wanted out so bad because Lory was chasing me and today I love it because it is like a safe house, or for now at least. Emmit looked at me. Then he grabbed my hand again, but this time I found comfort in it. He walked me up the stairs and clear down the hall to my class. I let go of his hand and took my backpack from him. "Thank you. I mean for taking my backpack."

"Hey no problem. That is what I am here for!" He smiled at me and then the warning bell rang. "I have to go. Or else I am going to be late." He leaned in and kissed me on the cheek. Then he ran off. I watched him leave standing in the middle of the doorway. Emily came walking up to me.

"Well well well. That was some kiss." She chuckled.

"Okay what do you want to tell me now?" I knew something must have been up with her.

"Well I was actually talking to Lory today because she came up to me. For the record I really don't like her." Lory went on.

"That makes to of us," I replied. I kind of felt bad for her because the one guy she liked was the guy I am kind of going out with.

"Anyways… She was telling me about what you and Emmit said to her yesterday at the dance. She is pretty torn up. If you would ever listen to one of my tips, it should be this one." Then she stared at me for a while.

"Okay well what is it?" I was starting to get curious. Lory has no right to be mean to me. I did nothing to her. I just am kind of going out with the guy she happens to like. Oh gosh. Why does that make me sound like the bad guy?

"This one tip would be to stay away from her for the rest of your life." I was starting to get nervous. My palms were sweating. That was going to be kind of hard to do since I had two of my classes with her and I had the same lunch as her too.

"That's going to be kind of hard." I replied. Emily started to look disappointed.

She came in close to me. She patted my back with the palm of her hand. "Well it was nice knowing you Brenda Luu!" Then she took off to her seat that is. I stood there for a second in till I heard the real bell ring. I ran to my seat. I looked around, as every other student did, to find that are teacher was not in the class room. Then Lory walked in. I looked at Emily and then at the empty desk next to me. This was not going to be good. Soon after she walked in our teacher walked in too.

"Sorry I am late kids. There was an emergency staff meeting. Sorry to keep you waiting." Our teacher looked over to Lory. "You must be Lory from Mr. Mitchell's class."

"Yes I am." Lory answered in this sweet I am an angel kind of voice.

"Well it looks like the only seat open is the one next to Brenda. Brenda raise your hand." I raised my hand well gulping. Lory headed over to the desk right next to mine. Maybe I should right a note to Emily.

Lory went right passed my desk but as she passed it she left me a little note. Yet again it said my name on the front. I gulped really loud I thought the whole world could hear it. I didn't really know if I wanted to open it. It probably said something like: You die at lunch time! Or something like: You better say goodbye to your sweet boyfriend cause you don't have that much time left.

I was debating on opening it or not. Who knows what could be inside. This could all be a joke. Maybe Emmit and her had this whole plan to make me suffer on my first few days here. That couldn't be true. He wasn't like that, or as much as I know of him already. I really wanted to open the not hoping it wouldn't say something like: You are going to die. I was going to cross my fingers but then I remembered that every time I did that it ended up going the opposite way as I had wished for. Finally I grabbed it from the corner of my desk. My name Brenda was engraved on the front. I opened it slowly. Maybe something was going to pop out of it. That would be a good one. Nothing popped out. Oh what a disappointment. Then once I unfolded it I saw that it was just a note and nothing else.

Dear Brenda,

I am sorry I have treated you this way. I really never gave you a chance. And when I saw you with Emmit last night I knew that he wanted to be with you. I just hope you can find it in your heart to forgive me. I really would like to try to be your friend. Maybe we could hang out together sometime.

Love,

Lory

I was shocked. This was not the note I had been expecting to get. This must have been a joke. I looked back at her to see if maybe she was giving me bad looks. When I turned around she was looking up at the front and then at her paper. She must have been taking notes. But wait why wasn't I? I quickly opened my backpack and grabbed some paper. Then I grabbed my pen.

There wasn't anything interesting to write down. I had already learned this stuff back at my school in Washington. I looked back to glance at Lory real quick. When I was looking at her I could see that she was giving me a nice smile. I tried to smile back but I couldn't. I must have seemed like some mean person. I was really anxious now to get out of this class. I wanted to se Emmit really bad. Maybe he could figure this out. He could talk to Lory and we all know she would listen. I looked at the clock to see that is was 5 minutes till this class ended.

Where had the time go? I just wanted to go to lunch to see Emmit. Wait! Now that Lory thinks we are friends, will she ask me to sit with her today at lunch? But I am supposed to sit with Emily. But I really want to sit with Emmit. Emmit was like my comfort zone. Sure we had only met two days ago but I mean I just feel like he is really nice. I know I need to break up with my boyfriend back at Washington, but it is just not polite to do it over the phone. I could go visit him this up coming break we have in a month. I am counting down the days. I could go there fro a day. Just spend like 4 hours in Washington. That would leave me enough time to break up with him. Then I could take another flight out. Then after a goodnights rest I could spend the rest of my break with Emmit.

We could go to the beach. But is there even a beach around here? We could go to that little picnic spot that he took me too yesterday. We could go to movie theaters and go eat at the little bistro right down the street from the Trevi Fountain. We could go shopping because the world knows I could use some new clothes. This sounds just perfect.

Finally it was time to leave. I made sure I could get out that door before Lory caught up to me. But I would have never been fast enough for Emily. She was by my side in seconds.

"What was that note about? I saw you reading it well Armstrong was telling us about the first 13 states if the U.S." Emily asked. You could tell she wanted to be like a little detective. She would probably become one when she graduates.

"Well her why don't you read it." I handed her the note. If she wants to become a detective she has to learn how to hold the evidence. She grabbed it out of my hand after looking around her, I guess to see if anyone else was looking. She read the note intently. It was like she was reading the best book ever and she could never stop. I think by now she has read it three times. Over the last day the one thing I have learned about Emily was that she was a very fast reader.

"Are you going to accept her apology. I mean it does seem like she is very sorry. Are you going to forgive her?" Emily was starting to sound like she was on Lory's side. Out of that whole class I guess I had really never reached my decision on if I was going to forgiver her or not. I was to distracted with other things.

I looked at Emily deep into her eyes. I was so confused. I was beyond confused. "I guess I really hadn't decided." I said kind if feeling bad.

"You had a whole class time to think about it and you didn't?" She looked at me oddly. She can't do that to me. She can't turn on me like that. She has no idea what is going on inside my head. She can't judge me like that.

"Emily, don't give me that crap. You can never judge me like that. Never to do that to me. You have no idea what is going on inside my head right now. I know it may not seem like that, but Lory is not the only problem I have right now." I was very upset. She was like the only friend I have here, except for Emmit but that is different. I walked off. I was done listening to her crap. She can't do that to me.

"Brenda… Brenda!" She called after me. I would not turn around for anything. I was just pushed over the edge right there and then.

I spent the other two periods just thinking about how I treated Emily. It wasn't fare to her. But then I also thought about what I am going to do about Lory. I mean, she may be nice she just never gave me a chance to see that side of her. I want to. Everyone deserves a second chance. What is I say no. Will she still be mean to me or will she try to be nice to me and stay out of my way.

Thankfully now it is lunch time. I can be with Emmit who will understand this all. I hope he will understand. I went into the lunch line to grab another little sandwich. I looked behind me and Lory was standing there. "I thought I might buy lunch today. I am so used to bringing my lunch that I don't even know if I will like it." Lory smiled as her little angel voice spoke.

"I buy lunch all the time. It is way different from the food that I used to have when I lived in Washington." I was trying to sound nice. I really didn't want to make things worse.

Lory turned to get a sandwich just like me. "Well if your eating this I might like it to." This was going to be annoying. I can't handle her if she keeps copying me like this. "Did you get my note?" I moved forward in the line and gave the guy my money. I moved off to the side so Lory could pay. I reached into my pocket to get the note. When I reached in there I could see that there was nothing in there. I looked over to Emily, since she was the last one to hold it. And there she was sitting with all her friends, whose names I did not know, showing them the note.

"Yes I did. I have to go find Emmit. I am sitting by him today. Can I talk to you later in French class maybe, if you are still in that class?" I wanted to walk away so bad but I would have to wait just another minute.

"It's a date. That's the only class I kept. I didn't want to switch out of French." She left.

I looked over to Emily again. She was still showing her friends the note. Now I don't feel bad. What she is doing is just not right and fare. I slowly walked over to her trying to make it look like I was going to walk right passed her. Her friends and her didn't even look over. I walked up to her right behind her back. These girls must be blind, they didn't even see me. I stretched my hand forward and grabbed the note.

A little shriek came from Emily's mouth. "Hey. That is not yours." She said without turning around.

"Actually it is mine!" Emily turned around fast her face red. She looked at me amazed like 'you had the courage to do that'. I was done with her right now. I wanted to leave her behind.

"Oh hi Brenda." She said in a little hush hush voice.

"I can't believe I considered you my best friend here. Then you go behind my back and do this." I thought that I might start crying but I didn't. I don't know how cause usually at the little slightest thing I will break out in tears. I walked off with the note in my hand. I wanted to turn around so bad and see the look on her face. But I knew that if I turned around she would think that I didn't mean that.

I walked outside on to the courtyard. I saw Emmit sitting in his favorite spot, just right under the tree. I wanted to run over there and hug him. I knew I shouldn't do that or else he would think something was wrong. So I walked over there not to fast and not to slow. When I had reached the edge of the shadow from the tree, he finally looked up at me. I looked down to see that he was reading. "Oh if you are reading then I can go sit somewhere else." I said trying to not to make him feel bad.

He shot right up. "No. No you can sit right here with me." He looked like he was about to loose me to some other guy. But the real truth was that he was the other guy that my boyfriend back in Washington lost me to. I sat down and started eating my lunch. "So how has your day been so far."

I looked at him confused. "Oh so you haven't heard!"

He looked at me weirdly, "Heard what?"

"I am surprised. I would have thought that everyone would have known by now. I mean Emily is showing every one. She thinks it is a miracle." I looked away well saying this. I didn't want to look at his face. I didn't want to blow up in front of him. Then I looked the way of the cafeteria door and saw Lory looking around.

"Here comes Lory. Maybe we should leave." Before I could answer Lory had already spotted me and then in seconds was right by my side.

"I heard what happened in there Brenda. That was very smart of you to react that way." She smiled at me. Then she looked over. Her pure blue eyes looking into Emmit's. Then she looked back at me with a huge smile. Her white teeth blinding both Emmit and I.

"Oh well I just got a little mad." I smiled back. I didn't know other people could heat that. Great now there was another thing to be worried and embarrassed about.

"Hold up." We both looked at Emmit who wanted to say something. "Why are you guys even talking to each other? I mean yesterday you guys were at each others throats." He looked like he was about to explode with confusion.

Lory looked down at me, "You haven't told him what has been happening today?"

"I was just about to. I just got out here. I just sat down." I was ready to scream at someone. Can't I just eat my lunch in peace.

"Okay then. I will help you. It would be way better if two people told the story." She smiled. What does she mean it would be better if two people told the story? This is not story time. Last time I checked that was a thing for little kindergarteners.

"I guess." I sighed and turned to Emmit who was still looking confused. "Right after you left Emily came up to me in the doorway. She started saying things about how I should stay away from Lory. Then she walked away. And I went to my desk…"

"That is when I came into the classroom." Lory interrupted me. "See I changed my schedule and now I have 1st with Brenda. Then the teacher walked in and told me to sit right next to Brenda. So I was walking down the aisle to get to my desk and as I passed Brenda I handed her a note…"

I decided that since she interrupted me last time I would interrupt her. "Then I read the note and it was asking for her forgiveness. Then at the end of class I showed Emily the note. Then we got in a little fight. I walked away forgetting to grab the note out of her hand. Then I saw her at lunch showing all her friends at her lunch table"

"Oh tell him the rest Brenda!" Lory nudged me.

"No you can tell him I don't really want to reenact that again." I smiled at her. She seemed pleased. That is what she wanted to do. She wanted to say the whole thing together.

She looked at Emmit and then back at me. "Okay. Well Brenda went and snuck up behind Emily and not even Emily's friends noticed her. Then she reached for the note and stole it right back. Then Emily yelled out this little shriek. That is when everyone started paying attention. Then Emily said without even looking behind her, 'hey that is not yours'. Then Brenda was like 'Actually it is mine'. Then Emily turned around all scared. Then Brenda was all like 'I can't believe I considered you my best friend here' Then she just walked off and didn't even look back. Then as you left Emily was just staring at Brenda. Then once Brenda walked out that door she looked around and saw that everyone was staring at her. Then she screamed 'What are you looking at. There is nothing to see just go back to what ever you were doing before'. It was just great. Well I better go. I have to get some books out of my locker before next period. See you in French Brenda." She waved at me goodbye as she left me and Emmit. Her long puffy skirt gliding in the wind.

"Well what do you think of my little out burst?" I asked Emmit as he was still dazing off. He didn't answer me. "Emmit? I am talking to you." I waved my hand in front of his face.

Then he woke from his little daze. "I can't believe you did that!" he looked at me with amazement in his bright green eyes.

"Are you just saying that or do you mean it." I asked in disbelief.

"I really mean it. That is like the 1st person ever to stand up to Emily and her friends. I mean they are one of the most kindest people you have ever met. But no one seems to ever get mad at them. And they may have just needed that." He leaned over closer to me and kissed me. Then as I opened my eyes, standing right behind Emmit was Emily and all her friends. Gosh I don't know why I can't remember there names. This is going to bug me now.

"Just forget about them Brenda. If Emily is…" I was trying to shush Emmit and signal that they are right behind us but it didn't work. "…going to treat you this way then she is just not the nicest person everyone thinks she is." Emily glared at me and gave me one of the most meanest looks I have ever seen. I don't think Lory could have achieved that no matter how hard she would try. I shook my head and I must have had a disappointed look on my face. "She was right behind me wasn't she?"

I looked up at him. Should he really know that they all heard all of what he said to me. "Yeah but it is also worse. They were all behind you."

"I am dead."

"Yep"

The bell rang right as I walked through the door to French class. Finally, just one last class of the day, one last class with Emily, and one last class with Lory then I could go home and scream my head off. I would have to warn the neighbors though first. I don't want them calling the police. I looked over to Lory's seat to find that she wasn't sitting in it. Then I looked over to Emily's seat to see that she wasn't there either. Where those two planning some joke on me to repay for the things I have done to them?

I took out my notebook to start taking notes. Then I looked up at the board and saw all these French words that I had already learned. I didn't need to take notes. The first test we would have would be a breeze for me. I mean I was already in the advanced French classes in Washington and I was even beyond that advanced.

I looked at the clock. Class had started 5 minutes ago. Where was Lory and Emily? Gosh I hope they aren't planning something. Then I could here the clacking of shoes coming down the hall. That had to be them. I couldn't wait to see Lory's face. It would cheer me right up.

The principal walked in with a very disappointed face. So much for cheering up. The principal walked over to our teacher and then whispered something in to her ear. Our teacher shook her head yes and then turned around to continue the lesson. I stared at the principal well he looked around the room. Then once he spotted me he pointed at me and signaled me to got talk to him. I walked out in to the hall where I saw Emily and Lory. Both had a bloody nose and a black eye. I looked at them both in terror. Emily was to self centered, at least right now, to look at me. And it seemed that Lory could take her eyes off of me. Every time I moved her eyes followed.

"Miss Luu do you know what has happened between these two young lady's." The principal asked me.

"It looks like they got in a fist fight." I couldn't stop staring at Emily. I think I now know why she was not looking at me. It was because she looked like she was about to cry. I bet she felt like crying. Now I feel really really bad.

"Well that is correct. These two did get into a fist fight out in the courtyard right after lunch." The principal looked at me with flames in his eyes. I took a couple steps back. "Do you know the reason they got into this little fist fight." He symbolized quotation marks with his finger saying 'little fist fight'. I wanted to laugh so hard.

"No I don't sir." I almost couldn't say it without cracking up. Wait! Why would the principal asked me out here if this didn't have anything to do with me? I just hope that they didn't start fighting because of me. I mean I don't want to seem selfish but it was sure sounding like it was leading up to it.

"You might if you think hard enough." He paused and you could see the flames in his eyes increase. "Oh well. I will just save you the trouble." He was yelling at me. I didn't know anything and why is he yelling at me. "They got in this fight cause it had something to do with you. I have been at this story trying to figure out everything that has happened for two hours now and all I got out of it is that you and Emily had a fight and now you and Lory are friends after some little conflict. So I was thinking maybe you three could sit right here and talk with each other in till you figure this all out."

"I don't think that is necessary. We are all grown ups here." Emily said well trying to walk away.

"No you guys are not grown ups. You are teenagers here. You are in this school under my rule so you can graduate and some day you can hopefully start acting like an adult. But Emily that was not a suggestion that was an order. One of you can come back to my office in 30 minutes to tell me what is going to happen between you three." The principal disappeared down the hallway and down the steps. Then Lory came over next to me and sat down.

We talked for a while. And when I mean we I mean just Lory and I. Then we tried to include Emily but she wouldn't talk. Then when I said that we only had 5 minutes left we decided to tell the principal that we were all good and that it won't happen again. And after that we voted to see who would go down and tell the principal and I was voted the one to do it. So I went and told him everything. But it was are little sneaky plan.

September went by

October also went by

As those two months went by not much happened. I am still going out with Emmit and I still haven't told him about Joey. Lory and I have become very very close. She is like the best friend I never had. She also sits with Emmit and I everyday at lunch.

But there has been something I have noticed about Emmit. He has been acting really weird. But I am so excited for tonight cause first it is a Friday night so that means that Lory is going to come over for a while and then Emmit is going to pick me up at 7 tonight and take me to his house for the very first time. I am also going to meet his parents and his older sister for the very first time.

See his sister was in town tonight because she flew in from France. From what I have heard about her, Lisa is her name by the way, is that she goes to a college in France and she graduates this year. I guess her plans are to stay in France in till she get a decent job and some money then she wants to go live in Venice. I guess Venice would be a nice place to live.

Then there is Emmit's dad. Apparently he works at one of the biggest law firms in Europe. From what I have heard is that he is very nice and also very quiet, unlike his wife. But then again can you trust my Aunt. Yes I did get all this information from my Aunt because his firm is representing my Aunt's little selling home's office. And yes that is what they call it here or at least my Aunt does.

Then Emmit's mom. I haven't heard much from anyone about Emmit's mom. He doesn't even tell me his self. So then on night I decided to take it into my own hands. I got on the computer and searched her up. And sure enough, just like Emmit said on our first date, that his mom was a big time fashion designer. She went to college in France just like her daughter and just like Emmit will. But Emmit's dad went to L.A. for college.

Emmit and I haven't really discussed what we are going to do when we both graduate. I mean it is only November. But if he is going to go to school in France then I am going to try to go with him. I don't want to be away from him especially like that. I really like Emmit. I may even love Emmit. Which leads on to my other problem which is Joey.

I have come very close a few times to telling Emmit about Joey. But then every time I do he kisses me or make me laugh or something like that and then I just forget all about it. And I know it is terrible. And I know I have to tell Emmit. And I have to tell Joey too. But I mean I think Joey deserves to hear it from me in person. And that is why on the first Monday of our school break I have gotten tickets to Seattle so I can tell him.

But then I have to come home and tell Emmit what I did and that I had been with another guy who lives in Washington this whole time I've been dating you. Maybe I could keep it a secret and then Emmit would never find out. Then again I would be living this whole lie all my life. And then we are both 90 we will be getting very sick and then I will blurt it out and then the last precious moments we had of our lives together will be spent being mad at each other.

Then there is Emily. Emily is still mad at me and I am still mad at her. But every time that the principal is around then we act like we are the best of friends, but really we hate each other. We try not to make eye contact with each other or else one of us gives the other very dirty looks. We stay far away from one another. But sometimes we end up bumping into one another then we just walk on like nothing happened.

The bell rang I am I rushed out the door of French class. I was glad that school was over. Now I can go hang out with Lory for a while and then I go and meet Emmit's family. YAY!!!!!! I ran out the door with Lory following me. My Aunt still hasn't gotten me that car she promised so Lory drives us over to my house. We both ran down the stairs and went to her car where we got in immediately. Both of us didn't even say a word to her. Then as we drove off I looked over to Emmit's car and saw that he was talking to Emily. "What the heck!" I whispered in a voice so curiously.

"What?" Lory looked over to me.

"Emily is talking to Emmit. Emmit is talking to Emily. They haven't talked in like forever." I said trying to figure out was going on. I kept staring at them.

"Oh don't worry about it. I bet she is asking directions or something." Lory said with a sarcastic voice then she giggled.

"Drive over there!" I asked

"What?"

"Just drive over there. Please!" Lory turned the car around and headed straight for Emmit. "Hey Emmit." I said. Then Lory turned around and gave me an evil look.

"Hey there Brenda. Lory." I looked at him trying to figure out what was going on by his face expression.

"I just wanted to ask you something. I forgot what time you are picking me up tonight. So… What time are you picking me up?" I asked with a smile.

"I will be there at 6:30." Emmit answered.

"Okay! See you then. Bye." Emily turned around and shot me an evil glare. I signaled Lory to take off.

"I wonder what that was all about. Why does she even give you those looks anymore? That was all like two months ago. Can't she act a little nice?" Lory asked well her eyes where glued to the road.

"Oh who knows. But he did seem nervous for some reason." I had replayed the whole thing in my head and I could tell that he was defiantly nervous. There is another thing to add to my list of why Emmit is acting weird.

"Maybe she was interrogating him!" Lory and I looked at each other and started cracking up with laughter. And that is when it hit me. I may know why Emmit has been acting strange. Maybe he found out about Joey. Then I stopped laughing and Lory continued.

Lory stopped laughing soon after I did. "What's wrong?" Lory asked.

"Nothing." I kept my eyes on the road cause I knew if I looked at her I would spill out the whole truth. I was done keeping this all inside. Keeping this secret from him was starting to get really painful. I need to tell him the truth. I would just have to tell him tonight. What would I say?

It was 5 minutes before 6:30. I was kept playing over in my head about how I was going to tell him tonight.

"Emmit I have something I really need to tell you. Can we go somewhere a little more private?" I would ask shaking.

"Sure. Come on." Then he would lead me somewhere.

"I haven't been totally honest with you. And I have wanted to tell you since the day that I first met you but I couldn't bring myself to say it." I would look at him with a sad look at my face.

"Go ahead. You know you can tell me anything." He would say. His green eyes would be staring into my brown eyes.

"Well. When I left Washington I also left something behind. I left a boyfriend. His name is Joey." Then Emmit would look at me with anger in his eyes.

"I don't understand. I mean how could you have not told me. We have been together for two months and you haven't told me once." He would start to scream.

"Let me tell you. I don't think you understand fully." I would start to cry.

"I think I understand perfectly. I just don't get how you could have not told me. I want to be in a relationship where we can trust each other. If I can't trust you then I can't be with you." His soft voice would suddenly change.

"Emmit what do you mean?" The tears would be screaming down my face like it was some freak rainstorm.

"I mean that I don't want to be with you anymore." Then he would walk out of the room and I would be standing there crying for a few seconds. Then I would head for the door and walk home in the rain.

I was not the best way to look at the situation at hands right now, but there was no way to think positively. He was going to break up with me. And the worst part about it is that I deserve that too. I mean I was telling him a lie for 2 months now. I had to tell him before anything else gets to serious with us as a couple. I have to tell him and that is how the conversation would end. I would be with a broken heart forever. I would still break up with Joey cause it is the right thing to do. I don't like him anymore and he deserves to move on with his life.

Then I heard a car door slam and then footsteps coming up the stairs. Then the door bell rang. I ran to the door anxious to get this all over with. I opened the door and there he was all perfect. This was going to be the worst night ever.

"Here these are for you. Emmit said, his eyes glimmering. He pulled out a dozen roses from behind his back.

"There beautiful. Thank you!" I gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Come on in. I am going to put these in some water. I ran into the kitchen and grabbed a vase from the cabinets. I filled it with waster and put the flowers in.

I walked back out to the entry way with the flowers in my hand. I put them on the table that Emmit was standing right next to. "Okay let's go!" I dragged Emmit out of the house and over to his convertible. He went right in front of me so he could open the door. Once the door was opened I hopped right in. Then Emmit slowly, and very carefully, closed the door. He was in the car in no time. Then we took off.

We pulled into the drive way of what was Emmit's home. I looked up and the house looked like a mansion. There where a few pleasant, happy statues in the front. Pure white Columns guarded the house. And the color of the house seemed to be a cross between yellow and white. There where many windows so there must have been many rooms.

Emmit ran to my side of the car and opened the door for me. I put my two feet on the cement of the driveway. "This is your home? It is beautiful." I said with an amazed voice. I walked out and he grabbed my hand and led me up the porch steps. As I walked along the porch my heels were clacking. I looked down and saw that the porch wasn't made out of wood it was made out of marble. I couldn't believe this house. Why hadn't Emmit ever taken me her. It's not like I would never want to come back.

He opened the front door for me and I stepped in side. The marble seemed to continue throughout the house, or at least the first floor. The staircase looked like just the one the titanic had only it was underwater. There where no walls separating the dinning room from the Entry way. And there were no walls separating the living room from the entry way.

I looked up to the staircase and saw a girl with blonde hair walking down it, but quickly. Her hair was the prettiest blonde I think I have ever seen. It came down to her rib cage, but it was curly at the tips like she had just got it done from a professional. She was wearing a strapless red dress that cam down to her knees. Her shoes where red too. Then it hit me. This must be Emmit's sister, Lisa. She came up to me.

"You must be Brenda. I am Lisa." Her voice was as soft as Emmit's.

"Yeah I am." I didn't know what else to say. She stuck her hand out at me and shook it. Emmit grabbed my other hand and lead me to the living room. Lisa followed right behind us. Then she sat down one of the vintage sofas.

"Oh I forgot something in the other room. I will be right back." Lisa got up and left. And if I had any time tonight to tell Emmit it would be now.

I turned to him. "Emmit can we talk. I have something I really need to tell you." Just then Lisa came back in the room.

"Okay talk." Emmit said. Looked at his hand and it was shaking.

"Privately." I whispered in his ear.

"We'll be right back Lisa." Emmit said to his sister. He grabbed my hand and headed for the stairs. He took me up the grand stairs and down a hall. Then he opened a door and led me in. The room was a navy blue, just like the night sky. I found a simple bed in one of the corner and then a desk in the opposite corner. This must have been his room. "I am so happy you said something. I wanted to tell you something to." Emmit said.

"Oh please let me go first." I begged.

"I kind of have to tell you this now before my parents get home because if they heard that I told you this I would be dead but my sister couldn't care less." Emmit continued.

"Okay then. You can go first." I said. I was just going to have to wait.

"I think you will need to sit down for this." He pointed to his bed. I went and sat down just like instructed. "I am going to tell you this only cause I love you. And I can't keep this from you any longer. But you can't tell a soul."

"Wait! Back up. You said you love me." I was shocked, amazed, overwhelmed.

He started coming forward. He kneeled down to my size since I was sitting on the bed. "Brenda Luu. You are the most important thing to me. I love you."

I didn't know what to say. I wanted to tell him before things got serious. And now look where I am. I love him. I really do. But saying it without telling him first is just going to make things even more painful. "I love you too." Oh wow. Where did that come from. He moved forward and kissed me. "Okay back to what you were telling me."

"Well. I have been keeping something from you for a while now and I just really need to tell you. So I am just going to come out and say this. You know how like in fairytales there are witches and warlocks?" I shook my head yes. "Well those aren't really fake. They do exist. And the only way I know is because I am a warlock."

What was he talking about. "What are you talking about. I don't understand?" Emmit walked over to a vase that was empty. He was about to throw it in the air. "Wait what are you doing?"

"You'll see." Emmit said. Then he threw the vase in the air and right as it was coming back down to shatter into a million pieces it froze in mid air.

"What did you just do?" There went telling him about Joey.

"I froze it. See I was trying to tell you."

"What are you?"

"I am a warlock I was telling you that."

"No you can't be because warlocks are bad."

"Not all warlocks. I am one of the good ones. Yes granted there are bad ones." He came forward and tried to kiss me. I pushed him away. "Brenda I am still the same person I was five minutes ago. I haven't changed. You just now know my secret and you can't tell anyone." He tried to kiss me again and I let him.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Surprise Surprise

When I woke up, I woke up with a sudden burst of energy spreading quickly through my blood stream, then when I realized it was Christmas vacation I even got more excited. Two whole weeks with Emmit. Maybe this would be a great time to tell him about my other boyfriend in the states. Gosh, he is going to be so mad. Maybe it isn't a good time to tell him. I will just spend the two weeks with him, maybe he will show me a little bit of the "other world". The one my boyfriend is also part of.

All the sudden the door bell rang. "I'll get it!" I yelled, probably waking up my Aunt. I ran down the stairs so fast thinking that maybe it was my wonderful boyfriend. I finally got to the door. I slowly turned the knob and realized I am probably looking like crap. I ran back to the living room and looked at myself in the mirror above the fireplace. My hair looked like crap. I ran my fingers through my hair to straighten it out. It was the best I could do.

I ran back to the door. In stead of turning the knob and opening the door slowly, I did it really fast. "Hello!" I tried to make it sound good; maybe Emmit wouldn't notice that I look like crap.

"Hello sweetie!" That was defiantly not Emmit's voice, it was to rough like like like Joey's voice. Right then I opened my eyes to see Joey standing right in front of me. My other boyfriend, the one from my other life, and right then I realized that I was living two lives just like Emmit.

A million thoughts started rushing through my head. I didn't know what to say. It was unbelievable how he was just there.

"What I don't get a kiss!" He looked at me blankly.

"You got a haircut." Was that all I could say. Sure there must be something else.

"Yeah I did. If I didn't I would be standing here with very long hair. That would not be hot." What was he saying. Gosh, I couldn't listen to him. He came for a hug and I hugged him right back. What was I doing I have to break this off here.

"Oh yeah you wanted a kiss."

"Actually I am okay." Wait I thought he came here to see me I mean he flew 4000 miles and he doesn't want a kiss. Maybe that is a good thing. "I wanted to tell you something. Maybe we should go into the house."

I showed him to the Living room and asked him if he wanted anything to drink. "Please just sit down I really need to tell you something." I went and sat down.

"Maybe this is good. I have to really tell you something first."

"No please let me tell you." I leaned back onto the couch to let him talk. "I met someone else. And I really like her and this whole thing between you and me isn't really working anymore, well because you live like 4000 miles away, maybe if you were closer it would be different but…"

I have to cut him off. Right then I felt this big relief like a burden was just taken off my back. "You met someone."

"I wanted to tell you sooner but I though maybe I should tell you in person"

"No it is okay. Cause I kind of met someone too. And I think I love this guy." I watched the depressed look on his face turn into a smile. "What's her name?" I had nothing else to ask. It was just like talking to my best friend that I hadn't seen in like forever.

"Her name is Natalia. She's really nice you would love her." He chuckled and he looked like he was picturing her, waiting for the next time he sees her. "So what is his name, this guy that stole your heart away from me?" Then we both chuckled at his little joke.

"His name is Emmit. I could actually see you guys as best friends. I mean both you and him hang out, and date, people that are completely different from you. And you two are completely different. I'll have to introduce you guys. Well after I tell him about you." I made the puppy dog face hoping he wouldn't become mad at me. I couldn't loose two guys in one day cause I know he is going to make me tell him.

"You haven't told him. So you have been like two timing him this whole time."

"If I was two timing him then that would mean that I was also two timing you too. And as you can see, you and me kind of broke up the day I left to move in with my Aunt."

"But didn't you feel horrible the whole time lying to him. That's why I told Natalia about you before we started going out and then I haven't gone out with her yet because I thought I should break up with you first."

"SO she knows about me. Like she knows my whole story. I feel so pathetic now, I mean I should have told Emmit. Why didn't you just break up with me over the phone, I would have been okay with that."

"I wouldn't have. I wanted to see you again. And I though it might be better just to tell you in person. Plus I have always wanted to come to Rome and see all the sights that there are to see."

"You know you can't do that without a guide." Then I pointed my finger right at me.

"That is exactly what I was thinking. Just maybe you should tell Emmit before you and me go doing some sight seeing that way we don't just like accidentally run into him."

"I will. I will do it tonight, since he is taking me out. You could come with us if you want."

"I don't think that is such a good idea. I mean he might get angry and well I will just go to a hotel."

"Are you crazy. You are staying at a hotel. No way. If you want to experience the Roman life then you are staying right here."

"You sure that that will be okay with your Aunt."

"Once she here's I have a friend that came 4000 miles to see me, she will never let you out of her sight."

"A friend?"

"Yeah I friend. I mean just cause we aren't going out anymore doesn't mean we can't be friends."

I guess I just expected something different, a different reaction. Like you saying you hate me and then you kick me out of your house."

"I was afraid that if I went to your house to do break up with you, you would have done the same thing." We both just looked at each other and laughed. It was great to have a friend to talk to. It seems that I have only been talking to Emmit lately. This felt nice.

There was a knock at the door and I knew it was Emmit this time because it was time for us to go on our date. And this is when I was going to tell him about Joey. I ran to the door well Joey went to go hide in the guest bedroom. I opened the door to see Emmit. My Emmit. Then I looked at the person right now. I started to think so many things. And then I just stared at Emmit in disbelief.

"Hey. I want you to meet someone." He pointed to the girl right next to him. She was so beautiful. I was in for a heartbreak. "This is Amy!" Amy brought out her right hand to shake mine. Her hands were so soft. Her golden brown hair sparkled in the sun well it was blowing in the wind. Her skin was so perfect. I knew that I had been exchanged.

"Hi!" I said shocked.

"Emmit didn't properly introduce me, so I will," They both looked at each other and laughed. "I'm Amy Key. I am Emmit's best friend." I looked at Emmit and then felt so bad. Then I looked behind the door and saw Joey standing on the stairs.

He waved to me and whispered to have a good time. And then I looked back at Emmit. Then Emmit came and kissed me on the cheek. Then he took my hand and led me to the car. This was going to be a very interesting dinner date. 

As we drove to the restraint to eat, things got more interesting with every passing moment. We had some short talk but I never really talked to Amy. I had no idea where she came from. You would think that my boyfriend would tell me something like this, but I guess not. I mean did she know too that Emmit was a warlock like I did. Or was I really closer to him. All the sudden Emmit looked at me with his new what I was talking about. Could that be another one of his little "powers"?

"Amy comes from Voltera. That's a small city in Italy. Emmit said with a wide grin on his face. I looked back at Amy and she had the same wide grin on her face. They were starring at each other. How uncomfortable this is. "She's a witch too." I looked back at her and her wide grin turned to a huge frown.

"You're not a witch?" I said to Emmit. By the he said it, it sounded like he was saying he was one too.

"No, I'm not a witch too." Wow! How did he know what I was saying? "It's just like all those books. A witch is a female…"

"And a male is a wizard not a warlock. Warlocks were the bad guys. Remember?" I interrupted him.

He gave me an evil look. And I turned away from him. "Why are you so unhappy right now, Brenda?"

"Okay what is up with that. It's like you know what I am thinking tonight. Stop it. It is freaky." I said in an annoyed tone.

"Well you don't know what I am going through right now so don't get mad at me okay" He shot back. He was starting to get mad. I could tell.

"Oh yeah your life is just a complete mess. Your best friend is visiting you from some unknown city in Italy, you have straight A's in all your classes…"

"Then what is your problem tonight?"

"Well at least you are not dating a warlock, you are failing all your classes. You haven't heard from your mom in three months. You also haven't heard from your dad in like 13 years. And my life is supposed to be so dandy."

"Well your not a warlock now are you?" He shot back. I started to fight the tears. He looked at me with a sad expression and I looked back at Amy, who still had a frown on her face. "Oh Brenda I am so sorry. I didn't mean it that way. I love that you are human."

"Yeah and some of us are only human, we make mistakes to" I was still holding the tears. Everything was starting to get all foggy. "We have feelings to, Emmit. We all can't be "warlocks" and fight back everything. Just let me out of the car Emmit."

"Brenda I am not letting you out of this car. Specially in the middle of a highway."

"Emmit let me out of this car right now." A tear fell down my face and others followed.

"Brenda just calm down. I really didn't mean it."

"But still you said it!" I gave him an evil look. "Just let me go home Emmit! I want to talk to Joey right now and not you." Oh carp! "I don't even want to look at you right now." Not a good save.

"Joey? Who's Joey?" he looked very angry.

"He's a friend!"

"So you have a friend visiting too. Just like Amy is!"

"Well really I am not visiting." Amy said in her sweet angelic voice.

We both turned to Amy. And we both said at the exact time "Shut up!"

"Emmit I want out of this car right now. I don't care what you say. I want out now!"

"I am not letting you out of this car Brenda Luu. And don't change the subject. No who's this Joey guy. And don't tell me he's just a friend or else your thought wouldn't be every where."

"How do you know what I am thinking?"

"Cause I know what Amy is thinking and Amy knows what you are thinking."

I looked back at Amy with wide eyes. "Hey don't look at me that way. I can't help it."

"Both of you out of my head right now. And that include you too Amy" I screamed. I was getting frustrated. "Wait is that one of your little special "powers" that both of you have."

"Well kind of. Everyone in the magical community has a power or two."

"Okay I want out of this car right now. I want away from you two."

"Then at least let me turn around and take you home if you want out so bad."

The rest of the way home was very quite. There was occasionally the sigh from Emmit and a little sound coming out of Amy's voice like she was going to say something. He pulled into the drive way and I gave a sigh of relief. Emmit opened his car door. "Don't even bother. I can walk my self to the front door." I said to him. I got out of the car as fast as I could and ran into my house. I went straight to the window and watched Amy get into the front seat. Then the car drove of with my boyfriend and his "best friend"

Joey came running down the stairs once he saw the car pull away. "That was one short date." He said with a smile. Then I started to cry and Joey's smile turned into a frown. "What's wrong?" he asked. I ran to him and he gave me one of his big bear hugs. And all my tears ended up on his half sleeve grey shirt

Joey took me to my room and sat me on my bed. I was feeling like I was going to be sick. I could barley move a muscle. "Okay I think it is time that you tell me what happened in that car!" Joey prompted.

"I told you. Emmit and I got in a huge fight right in front of Amy." I was starting to get frustrated. But why take it out on Joey. He was being nothing but nice to me. I took a deep breath to calm myself down.

"I know that part. But what was the fight about?" He asked

I knew I couldn't tell him this or else I would have to tell him Emmit's secret. And no matter how mad I am at him, I still would never do that to him. Who knows who Joey might tell. "It was just little things." I said trying to hide that it wasn't just something little it was something big.

"Well if it is making you cry then it must be something big not little. Remember when your dad left when you we where five. You where crying for weeks. And then you never cried again. So this must be something big not just little." He said. Of course he would remember those weeks when my dad had left my mom. He was like my best friend. He never told anyone how miserable I was. He could keep a secret.

"Well we started to fight about how miserable his life was when it was nothing but good. And then I kind of shot back with how miserable my life was. And one thing led to another and then he said I just wasn't like him so I could have no idea what he was going through." It felt good to get this off of my chest.

"Of course you're not like him. No two people are the same."

"No! He didn't mean it that way. He meant it a different way. A way that I promised him I would never tell anyone." I looked at Joey's eyes and he was starting to get confused.

"Brenda Luu, I have been your best friend since we where in dippers. I think you can tell me what is going on."

"When I told him how miserable my life was, I kind of mentioned that he doesn't have a boyfriend that is a Warlock. And then when he said that I was not like him he said it like I was not a warlock. And I mean it may seem stupid, but if he can't handle that I am not part of the "magical community" then why is he even with me." The expression on Joey's face turned from confused to horrified.

"A A warlock. What the heck is that Brenda?"

"Don't worry he is perfectly safe."

"You are dating a warlock. What am I supposed to think about that? I mean he could be lying."

"Oh yeah then he can freeze glass items in the middle of the air."

"He froze something. Like it just stayed there in the middle of the air. Gosh Brenda why aren't you afraid of this guy?"

"Cause if he really wanted to hurt me, he would have done it by now. He loves me Joey. He told me now so I wouldn't have to find out later. And sometimes it does scare me. Yes there might always be danger surrounding him, but still I love him. And I can't be without him."

"Brenda there was a time where you loved me too. But obviously you could be with out me. For goodness sakes, you went and found another boyfriend."

"You went and found another girlfriend. You and I, it was just a mistake." The second I said that I regretted it. I really didn't mean it the way it sounded.

"A mistake. Us being together was a mistake?"

"What I meant was that you and I where better just being friends. See, told you that because I know I can tell you anything because we are just friends. And friends sometimes last longer then romantic relationships." I was hoping he would understand what I was saying. I made it sound so different then I wanted to.

"Okay I get what you mean there. But you and I weren't a mistake."

"We where just a lesson." I smiled at him even thought it killed me to smile. And he smiled back. I laid down on my bed and Joey did the same.

We both just stared at each other. He was looking perfect and I must have been looking like I was just hit by a train. Which I was, figuratively speaking. It felt good to be with Joey. Being able to tell a friend anything that was on my mind. It was great. I wish he could stay much longer. I don't want him to leave, because then I will have nothing.

I was almost asleep, after I had watched Joey fall asleep, when there was a knock at the door. I was hoping my Aunt would get it, but I remembered that she wasn't here. So I ran down to the door. Once I opened the door I wished that I hadn't. There standing at the front door was beautiful Amy. The girl I barley knew.

"Hi Amy. Can I help you?" I tried to sound nice but it was hard.

"Where is he?" What in the world was she talking about? Where was who?

"Who?"

"Your friend Joey. Or should I say boyfriend?" She busted through the front door.

"Wow. You can't just waltz into my house like this."

"Watch me." She ran up the stairs. And I followed her. No way was she doing this to me.

"Hey this is called breaking in."

"I know, but I really really have to know the truth about this guy."

"Wait, how do you even know he is my boyfriend."

"So you admit it then."

"NO!"

"Just remember I can read people's minds." She opened the door to my room and there laid Joey asleep. "So it is true!" She was starting to yell.

All of the sudden Joey jumped out of the bed. Amy put her hands out and then suddenly something behind Joey blew up. Joey jumped up.

"What the heck did you just do?" I asked scared out of my mind. How was I going to explain this to my Aunt when she gets home?

Amy had put her hands out again. I jumped at her at talked her to the floor before she could blow up Joey. Once I had her on the floor I motioned Joey to get out of the room. "Hey you listen here missy. This is defiantly not what you are thinking. It is something entirely different. Just listen for once." She tried to raise her arms back up and I didn't let her.

"Fine!" She said.

"Joey is my best friend. Yes we where dating but…" Then all the sudden she disappeared. She was no where in sight. I fell to the ground head first with a big thump. Joey ran into the room. Once he saw me on the floor. He came running over. I got up slowly. "That little witch, literally."

I woke up Sunday morning, not feeling to well. My eyes felt like they where about to fall out of there sockets. I had a reason to feel this way. What was my Aunt going to think? Maybe I shouldn't tell her about what happened yesterday. That was probably the safest thing to do.

I walked down the stairs to go to the kitchen to get a bit to eat. I was starving. I can't remember if I had eaten dinner or not. When I got into the kitchen someone was standing by the stove, it was sure not my Aunt. Then Joey turned around. "Good morning Brenda. How did you sleep?" Joey had said.

"Not to well. I have a huge headache and my eyes feel like they are going to fall out of there sockets. How did you sleep?" I wanted to make sure he was comfortable here. It was his first night and he has a few more to go.

"I slept great."

"Did you want a different room? I mean there is like a thousand more rooms. Take you pick."

"My room is just fine Brenda. No need to worry."

I walked back up to my bedroom after eating the pancakes Joey had made for me. I got dressed quickly. I put on a sleeveless blue shirts and a pair of jeans. I headed to my bathroom to put on my make up and. I didn't bother putting my hair in a pony tail, I didn't want people to know I was crying. And it looked like I had been crying for hours. The make up didn't even help.

There was a loud bang at the door. I hope it's not Amy again. I don't need another break in especially this early in the morning. I was at the top of the stairs when I saw that Joey was about to open the door. And when he did Emmit was standing there with an angry look on his face.

"You must be Joey," Emmit said and pulled his hand out to shake Joey's. "Oh I am sorry. I am Emmit." Joey didn't even reach out to shake his hand. Instead he looked up at me, with worry eyes. Then followed Emmit. And Emmit let himself in.

I walked down the stairs till I was right in front of Emmit. I smiled trying not to let him see that I was dieing in side. "Hi Emmit. Can I help you?" I tired to sound confident, but my voice was a little shaky.

"Yes you can. First of you can tell me the truth about Joey. Then you can tell me why you tackled Amy to the ground yesterday." He sounded more confident then me.

"Okay why don't we just calm down here. Let's go into the living room and settle this like adults." Joey said. He was starting to get stressed I could see it in his eyes.

"I'm not going anywhere; I am settling this right here and right now. And anyways you need to stay out of this. This is not your battle to fight in," Emmit was still staring me directly in my eyes.

"Well when it involves my best friend, then yes I do have a battle to fight." Joey was getting very frustrated.

"You mean your girlfriend."

"Wow where did that even come from Emmit? Joey is my best friend, he has been my best friend since we were baby's." I was starting to scream, that was the last thing I wanted to do.

"Oh really? Then how come Amy says different." He said. Then I remembered that Amy had read my mind. Either I tell Emmit the whole truth and things might end nicely, or I can start lying to him and I will never speak to him again.

"Okay. I will tell you the truth." I said calm now. I had to tell him. I had to tell him everything. I couldn't let him walk away from me. I loved him to much to do so.

"Great cause I am ready to listen." Emmit sounded so confident. I looked over at Joey and I could tell he was surprised. He was probably surprised that I am now going to tell Emmit the truth.

"This whole time I have been lying to you. Joey was my boyfriend. We never broke up. We where going to try to keep a long distance relationship. It wasn't working to well. We never talked to each other. I was going to go to Washington actually today to break up with him. But instead he cam here to break up with me. He fell in love with another girl to. And I was going to tell you that morning after the dance, at school. I never thought you were going to kiss me. And once you did, I fell for you. Everyday I debated on telling you are not, but everyday we got closer and I fell even more in love with you. I couldn't tell you. I couldn't bring my self to tell you. I wanted to so bad but I couldn't. The words never seemed to some out. But see him and I really did break up when I left if you think about it. Emmit I love you and nothing will ever change that. And if you end it right here and right now then I disserve that because since I met you I have been the most dishonest person." That was a lot to say but I had to get it all out. I guess it was better then him finding out on accident.

I looked at Emmit and noticed that his eyes where starting to tear up. And I had a million tears running down my face. This was to hard. I hope he could understand that I was sorry.

"Well maybe it's good you think that because Brenda I can't be with someone I can't trust. I told you that from the begging and now that you lied to me like that, I can't even be with you at all. It would hurt me to much. You should have been able to tell me the first time you met me. Love is being able to tell the other person anything. So maybe you just never loved me." Tears where streaming down my face even harder now.

"Emmit that is not fare. You know I love you." I said with my voice going in and out.

"No Brenda I think you loved the idea of loving me, but I don't think you ever really truly loved me." How could he say something like that. I did love him and he should know that. "Goodbye Brenda." He turned and walked out the door. I ran after him. I saw him put on his helmet.

"Emmit come back here." I was starting to yell now. He turned on the engine. "Emmit!" I was screaming at the top of my lungs. He took of now And I ran to the end of the drive way screaming, "Emmit! Emmit come back here." Tears kept streaming down my face. I felt the same pain when my dad had left my mom and I. And I was doing the same exact thing.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Just Like Preschool

Christmas break went by very slowly and finally it was Monday and school was starting back up in a new year. Some would say a new beginning. But it wasn't going to be that easy for me. I jumped out of bed and went to the window and there was a thick blanket of snow on the ground. I went to my wardrobe and picked out a pair of jeans and a purple long sleeve shirt. I ran down the stairs and saw 2 suitcases by the doorway, just like when my dad had left. Then I remembered that Joey was taking the morning flight out of Rome back to Washington.

I went to the kitchen to eat my morning pancakes. There sat Joey at the table eating potatoes and pancakes with orange juice. "Good morning Joey. I see you are all packed. You know you could stay here longer if you want. It's no problem."

"Thanks Brenda but you know that I have to get home."

We both finished our breakfast pretty fast and then I went to call a taxi. I didn't want to drive in this snow. With in 15 minutes the taxi was here. I grabbed my back pack and went into the taxi. Following me was Joey.

"You mind if I share a taxi with you. I have to be at the airport in like 30 minutes."

Why did he even have to ask. "Sure."

I was at the school now and everyone was there. I looked out the cab window and saw a bunch of people hugging and laughing. Then I turned to Joey, "Well here goes nothing." I reached to give him a hug. "I'll miss you. You will call me when you land though. Right?"

He smiled at me. "Don't worry I will. I'll miss you too. Don't be a stranger. Call me anytime." He kissed my cheek. I got out of the taxi. Expecting to see Lory running over to me. When I spotted her she was talking with her friends. She took one glance at me and turned away.

I walked up to her expecting a big hug. "Hey Lory! How was your break?"

She turned to me, "Do I know you?" What the heck was her problem? I did nothing to her. Or did I? I walked off. Maybe I should just get to my class; I can avoid all the rude comments. I was about to enter the building that held my first class when I looked inside the glass doors and there he was standing on the stairwell talking to Emily. Then I saw he had his arm wrapped around someone's shoulder. Wait was that Amy. Yes! What is she doing here? I thought she was visiting.

I had to get to my class, I had to be the brave one, I am not going to let him hurt me anymore. But why was his arm on her shoulder. Wait, no! NO! NO! They didn't just kiss. Did they? Okay here I go.

I opened the door very slowly. I walked about half way up the stairs. "Hey Brenda!" It was Emily not Amy or Emmit. Just sweet little Emily. But why was she talking to me?

I tuned around, "Hi Emily." Then I looked at Emmit. Be the brave one Brenda. "Hey Emmit." I looked at him with a smile inside. Why was I hurting inside so bad. Why was he hurting me? He must know he is doing this to me.

"Hey Brenda." Emmit said back with his soft voice that I missed so much. "Did Joey already leave?" He sounded so kind. I didn't deserve him. He was so right.

"Yeah he did. You know what I better go." I turned around and started walking up the stairs.

Behind me I heard Emily call out my name, "Brenda wait." I walked to the top of the stairs and waited there for her. She had finally caught up to me. "I heard what happened over Christmas break. I'm sorry. But why didn't you tell me you had a boyfriend?" She was waiting for a reply I could tell.

"Um. Yeah I guess. We weren't really boyfriend and girlfriend. I mean we where, but we never talked to each other when I moved. He's just my best friend. Has been since we were both babies." I smiled at her. I was trying to give the impression that I was not a mess, that I didn't care that we broke up. He was giving everyone that impression too. SO why can't I?

I wanted to disappear from the world. If Emily new then everyone else probably to. This was going to be one horrible day. "Hey look I am sorry about whatever happened between us. Your going through a hard time right now. And I now you are just trying to hide it. But you really need a friend right now. So just to let you know, I am always here for you." I wanted to burst into tears when she said that. I wanted to cry because I no longer have Emmit. I also wanted to cry because I have a good friend right in front of me. And I am very thankful for her.

"Thanks Emily. I think right now that is exactly what I need." I turned to look at her face and she had a huge smile, and as much as it hurt to smile I seemed to be able to give her one. She was exact definition of a true friend. Nothing less but a lot more.

We walked the rest of the way to our class in silence. I thanked her for those minutes where I could finally hear my thoughts. Not what other people thought of me. I could car less right now if Amy came up and read my mind. Who care's. At least I have Emily.

The bell rang and it was finally time to go to lunch. I was hoping that Emily would let me sit by her, or else I would be the weirdo sitting all by her self.

The whole day in all of my classes, people had been treating me like I was some criminal. I wasn't. I was just a liar and no one like a liar. I can't blame them. But why would Emmit tell every one about our break up. No one was able to get the full story because it all started with his little secret. The secret I would forever keep, even if I wasn't Emmit's.

I walked out of the door of my class room and there was Emily waiting for me. She smiled at me. "You want to sit by me at lunch today?"

I was so thrilled. I wouldn't have to be the weirdo sitting by herself. "I'd love to."

We walked slowly to the lunch room. We barley talked to each other, but if we did, it had nothing to do with Emmit. Thank god someone understands. We entered the lunch room and everyone stared in our direction. They where all giving me evil looks, "Ignore them, they don't have anything better to do," Emily whispered to me.

"I'm trying. It's hard though." I wanted to cry my eyes out. We walked over to the lunch line and everyone had finally stopped looking. When I looked to see who was in front of us, I wanted to scream. It was Emmit with Amy. I looked down at his hand and saw it clutched in a fist. I wanted to take his hand a clam him down so bad. This all wasn't fare to both of us. I could tell that he was having the same hard time as I was.

We hurried through the lunch line without saying one word to Emmit. Emily walked me over to her table where all her friends sat. The second I sat down they all realized I was going to sit with them. Then they all got up and walked away without saying one word to me or Emily. Thanks to me, Emily was going to loose all her friends.

"Maybe I should go sit somewhere else Emily. I don't want you to loose all of your friends. I'll be okay. I will still see you in 6th period." I was about to get up when Emily held me down.

"Don't you dare move. You are sitting right by me. I don't care what other people think. You are my friend and if you are going to be my only friend at this school then so be it." She smiled at me. Why was she being so nice to me? I was being mean to her earlier this year.

The rest of the day seemed to fly by. But still no one talked to me, except for Emily. It was like starting preschool. You where so young and you didn't know anyone. By the end of the day I felt better. Not completely heeled, but better then I was earlier. I was about to call a cab on my cell phone when Emmit came up to me.

"Hey Brenda! Are you calling a cab, cause I can take you home if you want. There's no need to waste your money." He was smiling at me. I missed that smile so much. But riding in the car with him would be so awkward, but I didn't want to hurt his feelings more then I had.

"Well…" I said.

"Hey Brenda you ready? Come on my car is over there. Oh hey Emmit. Didn't see you there." I was interrupted my Emily. Thank god for her.

"Oh hey Emily. I guess I better go." His great smile turned into a frown. And he walked off and got in his little blue car. The one he had taken me to the dance in. The night I fell in love with him.

I turned to Emily with a huge smile on my face. "Thank you so much. You don't know how much I love you right now."

"Don't mention it! Let's go!"

I looked at my clock standing on my night stand in my bedroom. It was 9:00 and I still had no idea how to talk to Emmit tomorrow. I want him to know I am so sorry. I just need to talk to him. I need to hear his voice, see his smile.

Wait I know what I could do. I could just send him a little note telling him that I want to talk to him. I need to tell him something. Perfect! I hurried to my backpack to get out some paper and a pencil and a huge eraser. I went back to my bed and started to write.

Emmit,

I am so sorry for any pain I have caused you. If I could do it all over again I would. I hope you know that. I need to tell you something, but I can't say it over a note. It won't come out right on paper. But maybe if I say it to your face it will help. Please Emmit. That's all I ask.

Love,

Brenda Luu.

No! That is a horrible note. That won't do. I sound to needy in that note. I need to sound… confident not needy.

Emmit,

I know you may think this is stupid sending you a note, but I really need to get this out. And it is okay if you don't read it cause then I know that you never want to talk to me. But Emmit I really need to talk to you in person, not over a note or an e-mail or anything like that. You and me face to face. I just need you to know that I am so sorry I hurt you like this. I really wanted to tell you but I just couldn't. I knew something like this would happen, but I kept lying to you.

With love,

Brenda

That note won't do either. Maybe I note won't help. Oh well. No I am going to try to write another one. Here goes nothing.

Emmit,

I know you may never want to talk to me again, but could one more conversation hurt. I really need to tell you something that might not make since over a note. I just need to talk to you! Please. Just one last time then I will leave you alone forever. I love you Emmit and nothing will ever change that.

Sorry,

Brenda

That's perfect. That will convince him to talk to me hopefully. I will just have to drop it right in front of him in the morning or at lunch. It's a perfect plan. He'll have to talk to me.

The first three periods went by really fast. I was excited for lunch. I was going to give him the note then, I would have done it this morning but I didn't have enough courage to do it. I was looking at the clock waiting for it to turn to 11:00. Then I could got meet up with Emily and eat lunch. Then I could give Emmit the note.

Maybe I shouldn't give Emmit the note. Maybe I will have Emily do it for me. That might be easer on me. I wouldn't have to face him then. I could have sometime to think about exactly what I am going to say.

The clock seemed to go faster and faster and then all of the sudden the bell rang. I walked slowly to the door to give Emily some time to come and get me. As soon as I was out of the door Emily was standing there. "Hey Emily!" I was excited. I wanted to ask her so bad.

"Someone sounds happy today. You weren't like this this morning. Did something happen that I do not know about?" She was starting to sound confused.

"Actually I have a question to ask you."

"Okay go ahead and ask me. What is it?"

"Well…" I reached into my pocket and took out the note. "Do you think you could give this to Emmit for me." I handed the note to her.

"Brenda, were not in 2nd grade. Can't you just go up to him and tell him whatever is in this note?"

"Emily please. It needs to be in the note. Please!" I gave her the puppy dog face.

"Okay I guess I can act like a 2nd grader for a couple of minutes." She smiled at me.

Lunch went by really fast. Less people were starring at me today, but still Emily was the only one who would talk to me. I didn't even bother to try talking to Lory. Forget her. I just don't know why she was so mad at me yesterday.

Because of the cold weather, no one was aloud to sit outside. So for once Emmit had to sit inside at a table with Amy. Many people came up to him and started talking to him, but none of them sat down with him except for Amy of course.

"Okay well here goes nothing, Brenda!" Emily got up from the table.

"Wait you are doing it right now?"

"Yep!" She walked off to Emmit's table. She slipped the note right in front of him and then she headed back to this table. "Come on let's go! It's done now!"

I looked over to Emmit and he was starring at me. Did Amy tell him what Emily or I was thinking. "Let's go!" I said. We ran out of the lunch room and headed to our classes.

It was 6th period and still not one word from Emmit. Maybe he didn't want to talk to me after all. I could have been wrong. I wasn't listening to what the French teacher was saying. I was too distracted.

All the sudden I looked at the clock at it had froze in place. It must have broke. Then I looked at Emily to giver a signal. She wasn't moving. No one was. Why was I moving.

"Hey Brenda!" I looked at the front door to see Emmit standing there in the door way. He looked better then he ever had. He wasn't smiling though. "Aren't you going to say something?"

"Emmit what are you doing here?"

"You asked me to come. Remember?"

"But you didn't have to freeze anyone to do that."

"I thought maybe we should just get this over with. Don't worry they will all be okay." He finally smiled.

I stood up from the table and walked about half way to him. He walked the other half. I wanted to hug him so bad and tell him that I am so sorry for everything. I wanted to hold his hand and tell him that we can find a solution to out problem.

"You wanted to tell me something."

"Emmit, I thought you may want to know that no matter what happens to us, I will never tell anyone your secret. I would never do that to you."

"That's good to know. Anything else?" He was acting so weird and different.

"Yeah, why are you so stiff. Seriously. I just told you something that I thought you may be happy to know and you act like you don't care!"

"I couldn't care less if you told everyone who I really am."

"What do you mean by that."

"I mean exactly what I said." I took a step back and started walking to the other side of the room."

"Whatever is up with you, you better stop it right here and right now. You have no right to treat me like a piece of crap."

"Oh yeah I have no right to treat you this way. I wasn't the one who lied to you."

"I said I was sorry. I can't do better then that." We both were starting to yell.

"You could have!"

"What does that mean?"

"You could have told me right away. Maybe things would be different."

"I told you I wanted to; I just couldn't bring myself to tell you. You weren't put in the situation I was."

"I trusted you Brenda. You took all of that way. I can't help if I am so mad at you. It's just the way it goes when you lie to someone."

"I trusted you too. Even after we broke up."

"What could I have done to hurt you then."

"One word. Amy!"

"What did Amy do to you?"

"No it is what you did to me that involved Amy."

"What do you mean?"

Gosh did I have to explain this to him. "Yesterday morning. I saw you two kiss."

"What are you talking about Brenda? I never kissed her. I can't believe you would even think that."

"But I saw you two. I did I did."

"You must have seen Amy's boyfriend. He came here to. But you wouldn't know that now would you. You just had to get out of the car and go home to see your boyfriend Joey."

"He was not my boyfriend then. I told you that."

"Then what was he?"

"He is my best friend. I have known him since we were both babies. I tell him everything. He gives me a shoulder to cry on when I don't have one."

"Brenda, I saw the way he looked at you. There was defiantly something there."

"Yeah maybe, but about 4 months ago there would have been. Gosh Emmit! He has a girlfriend. That's why he went home earlier. He wanted to spend sometime with her."

Under his breath he said, "I can't believe you would think I would get over you that fast."

He looked up at me. "You aren't over me yet?"

"Probably never will be. Brenda I fell into something so deep that there is no way to get out. I'll probably die alone."

"That's exactly how I feel. See Emmit it is hard for me too. This break up thing is going to wreak my whole life. I'd rather die alone then with someone that is not you."

We both walked closer to each other in till we were a foot apart. "Me too."

"I am never going to lie to anyone again cause now I see what it does. I lost the most important thing to me."

"Brenda, if I ever hurt you in anyway, I want to know right now." I went forward and hugged him and he hugged me back.

"You never did anything to hurt me Emmit and you never will. I know you to well. You would never hurt anyone."

"I'd hurt someone who would try to hurt you."

"You mean that?"

"I do! More then anything. I would never lie to you."

"I never will lie to you." I looked up to see those beautiful eyes of his. He kissed my forehead.

"I love you Brenda Luu. Nothing will ever change that."

"I love you to Emmit." He kissed me. I never want to leave this moment. I never want to leave his arms and how they fit perfectly around me. I hugged him one last time before we had to say goodbye. These people can't stay frozen forever.

I walked back to my desk and watched him leave. Then the class unfroze and Emily was looking right at me. And I smiled at her.


End file.
